La vie peut recommencer, et le destin peut changer
by hahahihihahi
Summary: Et si la vie d'Harry prenait une toute autre tournure...Et si il n'était finalement pas seul...Un nouveau membre de sa famille débarque...Voyages dans le temps au programmes...Nouveaux mondes...Nouvelles races...Bref une nouvelle vie commence!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et oui, tout appartient à J..

Seulement quelques personnages sortent de ma petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelques reviews esperées S !! xD

* * *

Il se sentait seul, il était seul. Tout le monde meurt…Quelle fatalité! Ses parents, Sirius et surement d'autre encore. Pour l'heure il essayait d'oublier, mais, en vain… Il n'écrivait pas à ses amis ni au membre de l'ordre. Non, il se terrait dans sa solitude. Harry Potter dormait, ou plutôt cauchemardait : il voyait un grand manoir. Il avança vers la porte ouverte, vit un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Il se battait avec un autre. Harry reconnut Voldemort.

-- AH AH !! Je vais te tuer ! Ensuite je tuerais ton cher fils et ton elfe de femme me rejoindra! Grâce à elle, je pourrais contrôler le monde et tuer tous ses bâtards ! Mais tout d'abord, ou es donc ta fille ??

-- Quelle fille ? Tu es plus fou que je ne le pensais ! Vas t-en tu ne toucheras pas à ma famille !

-- Ne me ment pas, je veux savoir ou est ta fille, celle dont personne ne connais l'existence, enfin maintenant, celle dont personne n'est sensé connaitre l'existence, et qui est, d'après mes sources, déjà puissante et qui promet de devenir une très belle femme!

-- Je ne te le dirais ja…

-- Alors sa mort ne me sera que plus... onctueuse, une fois que je t'aurais arraché l'information! Endolo...

-- Je suis là ! Dit la voix étouffée d'un petit bout de femme âgée de 8 ans.

Elle était aussi fine et élancée qu'il est possible de l'être à cette âge, et plutôt grande. Ses cheveux auburn et ondulé lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle avait les traits fin et un visage ovale, des oreilles pointues du à son statut d'elfe. Il dégageait d'elle une assurance peu commune pour son âge, on ressentait déjà d'elle une puissance impressionnante et une prestance effrayante. Le plus impressionnant était ses yeux, en amande. Vert émeraude avec des paillettes noisette. Malicieux. Pétillant malgré l'heure grave, mais laissant tout de même transparaître une grande maturité.

-- Tiens, tiens… Il a donc dit vrai! Il n'y a plus de doute possible... N'as tu pas peur de moi ?

-- Pas le moins du monde! La seule peur que j'ai est de vomir tellement votre face de serpent est hideuse!

-- Tu est insolente, mais sa me plais! Si tu me rejoins, je t'apporterais bien plus que ces gens! Dit-il en se pourléchant les babines.

-- Ravie d'avoir pu vous plaire ! C'était ironique bien sûre, plutôt mourir que de te lécher les bottes!

-- Ne fais pas ta maligne, petite garce! J'aime l'insolence, mais ne vas pas trop loin! Mais si tu ne me rejoins pas, je prendrais un malin plaisir à t'arracher les ongles, te tordre les bras et les jambes…… Oh, le doux son de tes petit cris de souris...

-- Je dois avouer que ton côté sadique m'impressione! Je te laisse une chance de t'échapper, alors vas-t'en, avant que l'envi ne me prenne de te botter les fesses! En plus, j'étais occupé, tu bouleverse mes plans, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, et puis, c'est te donner trop d'importance ! Franchement avec ce surnom ridicule : Voldemort, non mais vraiment, voldemerde quoi !

Soudain, plusieurs « crack » retentirent, signifiant l'arrivée des mangemorts :

-- Torturer la fillette, s'exclama Voldemort, je m'occupe du père!

Sur ces paroles peu rassurantes du seigneur des ténèbres, les mangemorts s'approchèrent de la petite :

-- Alors petite comment t'appelles-tu ?

-- T'es venu la pour faire la converse ou pour me torturer ! Mais bon je peux te le dire à toi, histoire que tu t'en souvienne lorsque tu feras des cauchemards de notre prenière renontre. Mon nom est Lénaé. Retiens le bien, car tu n'es pas près de l'oublier!

-- C'est si aimablement demandé, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps ! Lança alors un des mangemorts, ENDOLORIS !

La petite ne broncha même pas, alors un autre lui lança le sort maudit. Puis un autre, elle commençait à laisser transparaître sa douleur, sans pour autant se défaire de son petit sourire ironique. Au bout du 4ème sort, elle tomba à genou les larmes roulant sur ses joues délicates et le visage crispé de douleur retenue. Les mangemorts bien que très surpris par sa résistance au sort interdit, ne souhaitaient q'une chose : qu'elle se torde de douleur sur le sol, qu 'elle hurle sa douleur…

Le combat faisait rage entre voldemort et l'autre homme, mais, lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour voir dans quel état était sa fille, un sort vert et un autre rouge – sûrement un sort perdu – le percuta.

En voyant cette scène, le visage de Lénaé se transforma, ce n'était plus une fillette de 8 ans qui se trouvait la, non, c'était bien le corps de Lénaé, mais il irradiait de puissance. Elle leva la main et les mangemorts furent comme soufflé par un vent imaginaire.

Elle alla vers son père, alors que voldemort montait les marches de l'escalier.

-- Papa, papa… Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas…. Ne m'abandonne pas… PAPAAAAAAAAAA… Papa ne me laisse pas papa!! Tu n'es pas mort papa, non ne t'inquiète pas, Je vais te sauver, tu me fais confiance, hein papa ? Je reviens tout de suite… tien bon Papa…!

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle s'élança dans le hall, ne regardant même pas les mangemorts stupéfaits et souleva la statue représentant une nymphe. Elle entra dans la pièce qui venait de se dévoiler et en sortit quelques instants plus tard, une boucle d'oreille à la main.

-- Tu vois, je suis la…je n'ais pas été longue papa! Répond s'il-te-plaît, répond moi papa!!

N'entendant pas de réponse, après plusieurs instants, elle s'effondra en larme en entendant sa mère hurler à l'étage.

Se ressaisissant, elle posa la boucle sur la poitrine de son père et dit tout en actionnant le portoloin:

-- Tu verras papa, tu vas arriver chez maman, ils vont prendre soin de toi là-bas. Mais avant que son corps ne disparaisse, elle prit soin de le dupliqué.

Ne perdant pas de temps, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit ou elle avait entendu sa mère crier.

Cette dernière, sur le point de se faire tuée, prononçait une formule qu'elle avait apprit quelques semaine plutôt, dans son domaine.

-- Melindraïs sampanoüs émirélationnéos somarius qualaraïsa...

Un halo blancs les illumina, elle, son frère et sa mère avant que le même sort qui avait auparavant touché son père ne touche sa mère.

Voldemort, qui n'avait rien remarqué, ni l'arrivée de Lénaé, ni entendu le sort lancé par sa mère, lança pour la troisième fois de cette journée, le sort de la mort, en direction du petit frère de cette première. Avant qu'elle n'ait put réagir le sort vert toucha son frère…

Malheureusement pour le Mage noir, le sort rebondit sur le petit garçon et se retourna contre lui.

Etonnée, Lénaé vit le sort atteindre Voldemort et le réduire à néant.

Tous ce qu'elle sentit, fut une légère brise qui la transpersa de part en part et fit courir un frisson désagréable le long de son corps, lorsque le Lord Noir, devenu rien, une âme errante, la traversa après avoir traversé son frère.

Soudain, la maison commença à brûler. La fillette sortit enfin de sa transe et chercha le portoloin caché dans cette pièce. Le trouvant, elle le posa vite sur le corps de sa mère qui disparut. Elle créa une réplique de sa mère, prit son frère, sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier qui menaçait de s'effondrer, traversa le hall, sans remarquer que les mangemorts avait disparu, et sortit enfin à l'air libre.

Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air frais en berçant son frère, qui s'arrêta doucement de pleurer.

Soudain, elle sentie une main sur son épaule. Lentement, elle se retourna, et reconnue alors les traits de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui arracha son petit frère des bras, le posa sur le sol, pris Lénaé par le bras et disparut avec la fillette qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut les pleures de son jeune frère, Harry…

* * *

Un cri déchira le silence paisible de Privet Drive :

Harry venait de se réveiller…

Très loin de là une jeune femme se réveilla en sueur, se rappelant le cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits depuis longtemps, le cauchemar qui racontait une partie de sa vie…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers deHarry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et oui, tout appartientà J..

Seulement quelques personnages sortent dema petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelquesreviews esperées S !! xD

**Chapitre I : Rencontre**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry rêvait de cette nuit là, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y voyait sa sœur…Sœur…  
A présent, il comprenait tout ce que ce mot, ce simple mot, pouvait signifier, toute son importance, tous les espoirs qu'apportait cette personne…  
Et puis non, c'était sûrement encore un rêve envoyé par Voldemort, pour qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs, encore et encore ! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? N'en avait-il pas déjà assez fait ? Son parrain venait de mourir, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix persistait à lui dire :

« Pourquoi ne serais-ce pas vrai ! Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur !

Si ce que cette voix disait était vrai — et il y croyait de plus en plus — alors une chose était sur, c'était qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, cette sœur inconnue mais à la fois si proche de lui. Il ne savait comment, mais c'était comme si tout cet amour lui avait été caché, et se réveillait enfin en lui plus fort que jamais.

Il espérait qu'elle aussi l'aimait comme lui l'aimait. Une vague d'affection pour cette personne le submergea quelques instants avant de retomber d'un seul coup : même s'il avait une sœur, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas aidé ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue le chercher, pour le sauver des Dursley ? Mais encore une fois la petite voix intervient:

« Tu n'as donc pas vu l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle te regardait ? Et n'y as-tu pas lu sa détresse lorsque la vieille femme t'as arraché à elle ! Si ta sœur n'est pas venue te chercher c'est surement à cause d'elle ! »

La haine brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il repensait à cette vieille mégère qu'il détestait du plus profond de son cœur.

« Mais de toute façon, je n'ais aucun moyen de la voir, ni de lui parler, je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle existe ou même qu'elle m'aime… »

-- Debout, monstre ! Dudly chérie à faim et tu n'as toujours pas fait le petit déjeuner !

Harry descendit rapidement car il redoutait la punition de son oncle.  
Car ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, c'était que son oncle le battait. Ce dernier le prenait souvent pour son punching-ball en le frappant de ses poings et de ses pieds ou bien en le fouettant avec une ceinture. Il lui arrivait aussi de le priver de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours ou même plus…

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il passa devant l'oncle Vernon qui lui donna son habituel coup dans le dos.

« Du calme Harry il n'en vaut pas la peine, ne te retournes pas, ne lui réponds pas, ne prends pas ta baguette… »

Pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer, son oncle continuait :

-- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes parents! Ces espèces d'ivrognes ! Ces lâches qui allaient se cacher au lieu d'affronter le danger en face ! Tu es la même sorte de monstres ! Lâche, fainéant, et bon à rien !

Harry ne répondait rien, il savait que s'il faisait ou disait quoi que ce soit, il serait encore battu…

-- Tes parents on bien fait de mourir, ça a fait grand bien à l'humanité ! Personne ne les regrette ! 2 monstres de moins ! A mort les monstres !

Ca par contre, c'était la phrase de trop, Harry se sentit bouillir intérieurement et finalement s'exclama :

-- C'est TOI le monstre ! Le fainéant ! Qui c'est qui fait toutes les corvées, pendant que MONSIEUR se goinfre! Les sorciers ne sont pas des monstre, le monstre c'est plutôt toi, toi et ton ignoble porc qui te sert de fils, toi et tes coups, toi et tes insultes !

Cependant, occupé à crié, il ne remarqua pas que son oncle s'approchait dangereusement de lui, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit enserré au niveau de la taille qu'il se rendit compte que son oncle s'était levé. Il commençait à suffoquer lorsqu'il entendit ses os craqués.

-- Dehors! s'écria Vernon avant de le jeter dans le jardin, tel un sac poubelle.

Lorsqu'il trouva la force de se relever, Harry voyait trouble. Il ressentait une douleur atroce dans les côtes.  
Pourtant, il se leva avec l'aide du mur et marcha tant bien que mal, en s'éloignant le plus possible de la maison.  
Au bout d'un moment, épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, derrière un arbre. Dans un ultime effort, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder où il était : au même endroit où il avait vu Sirius sous sa forme de chien pour la première fois.  
Il ressentit une vague de tristesse le submerger en pensant à son parrain décédé.  
Il avait envie de mourir tellement la douleur était grande.  
Une image se matérialisa alors dans son esprit, un ange. Ou plutôt son ange, Ginny, Gin', son amour, son espoir, sa vie…

Ensuite cette image s'estompa pour laisser place à une autre image. C'était une autre personne, mais elle lui apparaissait floue. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à distinguer était de longs cheveux auburn.  
Sortant de son espèce de transe, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y arriva au bout d'un long moment, mais les referma aussitôt. Il les avait vus ! De long cheveux ondulé et auburn. Les même que ceux qu'il venait de voir dans son esprit !

Presque aussitôt une voix mélodieuse et chantante mais aussi pleine d'inquiétude s'éleva :

-- Calme toi, petit frère, je suis la maintenant et je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Respire doucement et concentre-toi… Je veux que tu fasses comme en occlumentie et que tu vide ton esprit…

-- Je n'y arrive pas… j'ai mal…Répondit Harry proche de l'évanouissement.

-- Bien sur que si tu vas y arriver ! Pense à tous tes souvenirs heureux, cela te fera oublier la douleur.

Elle est bien bonne celle la ! Ça ce voit que ce n'était pas elle qui souffre ! Allez Harry concentre toi et pense à tes souvenirs heureux ! Mais quel souvenir heureux ?  
Une image s'imposa alors dans son esprit : celle de sa sœur, de son sourire qu'il avait entraperçut quelques secondes plus tôt, de sa voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude. Elle était inquiète pour lui ! A peine cette penser effleura son esprit que l'espoir revint dans son cœur.

-- Bien maintenant vide ton esprit peu à peu, c'est très bien, voila tu y arrive ! Je suis fière de toi! Maintenant, laisses toi guider, tu verras après quelques instant, il y aura une forte lumière coloré, c'est ton flux magique, vas-y, laisse-toi guider.

Harry se sentit en effet attirer par une force invisible. Il arriva bientôt à un entremêlement de 2 gros fils, l'un bleu pâle et le second pourpre. On pouvait voir aussi quelques petits fils or, vert et argent allant en direction des différentes parties de son corps.

Il se dirigea vers la naissance de son flux -une sorte de noyaux - qui était sûrement la source de ses pouvoirs. Il trouva ledit noyau magnifique, avec toutes ces différentes couleurs : il y avait là du bleu pâle, presque translucide, une belle couleur pourpre ainsi que de l'or, de l'argent et du vert. Sans réfléchir il plongea sa main dedans et se sentit presque aussitôt entraîner dans un tourbillon, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

Lénaé l'avait observé tout ce temps et avait été impressionné par les capacités de son frère.  
En effet, pendant cette sorte de transe, un halo lumineux l'avait entouré lorsqu'il avait du toucher sa source de puissance.  
Elle était fière de lui, fière de ce qu'il était devenu : un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, bien que frêle, puissant et attachant. Mai son manque d'assurance l'inquièta au plus haut point.

« Il me rappelle maman et papa, il a les cheveux en bataille, si craquant, et les yeux émeraudes de maman, si fascinants ! Ils me manquent tant…(NDA : olala sa va pas moi je me met a la poésie :-S ) J'espère qu'Harry me pardonnera un jour, je suis sur qu'il va croire que je l'ai abandonné, et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir s'il pensait ça… J'aurais pensé la même chose que lui à sa place… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouit par la lumière.  
Au bout d'un cours instant, il réussi à ouvrir complètement les yeux.

-- Maintenant que tu as trouvé ta magie et qu'elle est tout autour de toi, dirige la vers ta douleur… Voilà, c'est bien, maintenant tu dois voir dans ton esprit les os se ressouder, se réparer.

En effet, les os se remirent doucement en place.  
Harry n'avait plus mal, mais, épuiser par l'effort, il s'endormit et Lénaé d'abord inquiète, se rassura.

Ne pouvant pas l'emmener avec elle, (nda : Pour des raisons que je vous révèlerais après ! héhé !) elle le prit dans ses bras et se jeta sur elle, puis sur son frère un sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas être vu des moldus, et des espions qui devait grouiller par ici.

Elle l'emmena chez son oncle et le posa à l'entrée. Elle fit apparaître, sans baguette, une plume, de l'encre, un parchemin et commença à écrire :

_Madame, Monsieur Dursley,_

_Cette lettre est un avertissement. Sachez que si je retrouve Harry dans un état pareille à celui d'aujourd'hui, ou si vous osez seulement le toucher, je ferais subir un traitement d'autant plus horrible à votre fils unique, Dudley. Et croyez moi je suis capable des pires horreur pour protéger Harry. Sachez aussi qu'a partir d'après demain je viendrais tout les jours le matin chercher Harry, il reviendra bien entendu dans la soirée. Ne prévenez pas Harry de mon arrivée. Ne lui dîtes pas non plus que je vous ai écrit cette lettre. Il vous est aussi interdit de l'insulter lui ou ses parents et de le forcer à faire des corvées. Si vous n'étiez pas la seule protection qu'il reste à Harry je vous aurais déjà tué en voyant l'état d'Harry, ses blessures et sa maigreur. Pour le moment, vous êtes vivant. Mais bientôt, vous ne nous servirer plus à rien. Vous allez probablement mourrir. Alors autant essayer de rendre votre mort plus douce. Peut-être même que je pourrais pousser la pitié jusqu'a épargné votre fils, mais cela ne dépend que de vous.  
Je pense que vous avez compris. _  
_Une dernière chose, faîtes passer le message qui est avec votre lettre à Harry._

_P.S : Je vous surveille, attention ! Oh et au cas ou mon message ne serait pas pris au sérieux, j'ai mis en place des caméras dans chaque recoin de votre maison et__ à chaque incartade, l'un de vous perdra un doigt. Et lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de doigt, je vous laisse deviner ce qui sera arraché... _

Lénaé prit un autre parchemin, et écrivit un mot pour son frère qu'elle glissa dans la lettre. Elle glissa les mots sous la porte et sonna.

Quand pétunia ouvrit la porte avec les parchemins à la main, elle vit seulement Harry étendu sur le perron.

Lorsque ce dernier se réveilla le lendemain, il était dans son lit, et seul…Elle était partie…Elle l'avait abandonné…encore une fois…

Il se tourna vers ce qui lui servait de réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 10h00. Il était très étonné de ne pas avoir été réveillé par les Dursley.  
Tiens, quand on parle du loup, il entendit son oncle lui crier de descendre.  
Arrivé en bas l'oncle Vernon lui tendit son petit déjeuné. Harry était de plus en plus étonné. Il le fut encore plus, quand ce premier lui donna un parchemin.  
En montant dans sa chambre Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions :

« Qui m'a ramener ici ? Sûrement elle…  
Que c'est t-il passer pour que les Dursley se comportent aussi bien avec moi ?  
Va-t-elle revenir ?  
Ais-je rêver ?  
Existe-t-elle vraiment ?  
Qu'est-ce que ce mot ?  
Pourquoi ne vient-elle que maintenant ?  
Qu'éprouve t-elle pour moi ? »

Il s'assit sur son bureau et lit le parchemin :

_Petit frère,_

_Je ne t'ais pas abandonner, je ne t'abandonne pas, et ne t'abandonnerais jamais._

_Garde espoir,  
Je t'aime plus que tout,  
Ta grande sœur. _………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Merci pour les reviews, je dois avouer que sa m'encourage à continuer pendant encor longtemps !! Et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autre !!

**Titmo et Lys Lys : Tout d'abord un grand merci!! Les Br c'est tout simplement ce qui me permettait dans d'autres sites de sauter des lignes !! Je vais vite y remédier !!**

**Grispoils : Merci, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à t'être intéressante !! **

**Harryytrotter : Merci pour les encouragements ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma fic et à m'écrire desreviews !! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et oui, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Seulement quelques personnages sortent de ma petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelques reviews esperées S !! xD

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Elle…

Elle pensait….pensait….Cela lui arrivait souvent ces dernier temps… Surtout depuis qu'elle recommençait à faire ce cauchemar, elle en arrivait même à ne plus pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Elle était ronger par le remord. Le remord d'avoir, même involontairement, abandonner son frère pendant toute ses année. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait qu'il souffrait, qu'il souffrait trop, et tout seul. Ce petit frère quelle aimai et aimera toute sa vie, d'un amour si fort qu'elle savait même lorsqu' il souffrait. Son frère et elle avait un lien très fort, et très rare. Ce lien était ma l'épreuve terrible qui les a séparés. Cela peu s'expliquer aussi par les malheurs qui arrive dans leur vies. On dirait que leur famille était maudite ! Récapitulons la liste de ses malheurs :

Ses parents sont mort sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans, et elle n'avait rien put faire pour eux.

On lui a prit son frère alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents.

Celle qui lui avait enlevé son frère n'était personne d'autre que sa grand-mère.

Sa grand-mère la déteste, non, elle l'a hait.

C'est sa grand-mère sa tutrice depuis la mort de ses parents.

Son frère souffre.

Elle le voit souffrir, mais ne peut pas l'aider.

(Et plein, plein d'autre chose que, pour vos oreilles innocente, je ne citerais pas.)

Afin d'éviter de trop se morfondre toute seule, elle décida d'aller voir sa seule source de joie dans son palais.

Elle descendit de son trône, tout de cristal fait, et passa les grandes portes en ivoire incrusté de saphir. Son palais, puisque c'était le sien, était magnifique. Le plus beau, en vérité, qui n'a jamais existé. Il était tellement riche d'or, d'argent, de pierres précieuses, et de toute sorte de matière elfiques, qu'il était inutile de chercher à le décrire. Mais le plus impressionnant, fut de voir que ce qui dominait le plus était des éléments de la nature. Il y avait tout un tas de fleur, de cascade, et même une salle doté d'une véritable jungle. Car les elfes, avant les pierreries de toute sorte, adorait la nature, les animaux, et respectais profondément leur environnement et tous ce qu'il abritait.

En sortant de la pièce, elle fit un signe de tête aux gardes elfiques qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle. Elle faillit leur crier dessus mais se ravisa.

Je vous explique :

Lénaé déteste que les gens montrent si ouvertement qu'ils sont inférieurs à elle !!

« Non mais franchement, il pourrait m'admirer plus discrètement quand même !

Je sais, je sais… C'est vrai que je suis plus forte qu'eux, mais au moins, qu'ils arrêtent de le montrer si clairement !! Non, je rigole :

Je ne suis même pas belle,

Je suis quoi, un petit chouilla plus puissante qu'eux ! Franchement, ils n'ont rien à m'envier ! »

Lénaé n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté, en réalité, elle était vraiment magnifique, personne n'avait jamais vu pareille beauté. Elle avait aussi une puissance extraordinaire, son frère avait d'ailleurs surement hérité de la même puissance et même d'encor plus ! Mais on lui avait tellement répéter, (par des mauvaises langues extrêmement jalouses.) qu'elle était laide, fade et sans aucune beauté(extérieur et intérieur), qu'elle avait fini par y croire, et ne se regardais même plus dans un miroir. En faîte son grand défaut est son fort caractère et sa mauvaise tête ! Qu'est ce qu'elle était têtue !

Sa grand-mère lui interdisait de voir des hommes depuis ses 8 ans, alors évidemment il ne restait personne qui puissent lui dire la vérité. Bien sûr, elle en connaissait tout de même beaucoup ! Qui pourrait lui reprocher ses quelques baisers volé par des serviteurs amoureux (et surtout fou, parce qu'il faut bien ça pour oser embrasser l'impératrice, hors mariage biensûr!! Ah l'amour...) enfin à part sa grand-mère biensûr...

Elle arriva devant un mur couvert de liane et de fleurs. Elle prit dans ses mains la fleur du milieu et enroula une liane autour. Elle reposa la fleur au milieu, et un passage se dévoila.

Personne ne connaissait se passage. (A par elle.)

Il menait à une petite salle, dans laquelle se trouvaient 2 cercueils transparents. (Comme celui de blanche neige, sauf qu'il est en cristal.) Sur un des cercueils était posée des fleurs de lys blanc. Sur l'autre se trouvait un balai miniature. Entre les 2 était posée une photo de mariage sur laquelle se trouvait une magnifique femme rousse enlacé tendrement à un homme, beau, qui avait les cheveux en bataille et des yeux pétillant de malice et de bonheur.

Lénaé se plaça entre les 2 cercueils et ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper les larmes qui menaçais de couler. Lénaé ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer uniquement dans cette pièce. Elle se devait de se montrer forte devant les autres, surtout devant sa grand-mère. Sa lui ferait trop plaisir de la voir souffrir.

Le bonheur qu'elle trouvait dans cette pièce était du aux faîtes que ses parents n'était pas vraiment morts.

Pour son père cela s'explique par le fait qu'un événement jamais vu c'était produit. Si les sorts ont pu fusionner, C'est que son père à d'abord était frapper par la douleur avant que la mort n'arrive. Il s'était tellement accrocher à la douleur, que la mort voulait le laisser souffrir encor un peu. Mais James, qui était tellement accrocher à la vie, y survécut. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. C'était comme s'il dormait, d'un sommeil éternel.

Pour sa mère, cela était du à l'incantation qu'elle avait prononcée. Si elle se sacrifiait pour un de ses enfants, elle ne mourrait qu'un instant avant de tomber, elle aussi, dans un sommeil éternel.

Depuis que Lénaé avait amené les corps ici, elle cherchait un moyen de les sauvé.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas trouvé.

La réponse se trouvait surement dans le livre dans lequel sa mère avait trouvé l'incantation qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais, elle ne savait même pas ou sa mère avait trouvée se livre, ni ou elle l'avait mit.

Après avoir raconté tous ses malheurs à ses parents, elle ressortit de la salle.

Elle marcha un petit peu, puis, au détour d'un couloir, sa grand-mère apparut.

Que fais-tu la ? Lui dit cette dernière d'un ton agressif.

Je me promenais d….

Tu te promenais ! Alors que ton peuple attend de toi la plus grande attention ! Nous n'aurions jamais du te nommer à ma place ! Sa grand-mère lui mit une gifle. Nous t'attendons dans la salle du trône, Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas faire attendre nos visiteurs !

Lénaé sentit sa haine envers sa grand-mère encor s'amplifier, elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps…

Dès que sa grand-mère fut partit, elle alla dans sa chambre et appela ses servantes.

Maé ! Enfin te voila ! Il y a des visiteurs dans la salle du trône, Il faut que tu me coiffe, et que tu m'aides à m'habiller, s'il te plaît !

Lénaé s'assit face à sa coiffeuse dont on avait retourné le miroir. Sa servante arriva avec une brosse, des barrettes, et plein d'autres trucs pour faire une belle coiffure.

Sa servante comme toujours en voyant le miroir retourné se sentit catastrophé.

« Pourquoi retourne telle se miroir ! Belle comme il n'est pas permis de l'être, elle ne se regarde même plus dans les miroirs ! Tous sa à cause de jeunes dames qui l'avaient insulté quand elle était toute petite. J'en connais d'autre qui, si elles avaient la même beauté, se regarderais à longueur de journée dans un miroir.

J'adore touchée ses cheveux, qu'est ce qu'ils sont beau et soyeux ! »

Lénaé et sa servante était en faîte meilleurs amies. Elles se confiaient tous leurs malheurs, et leurs joies.

Pour Lénaé, Maé n'aurait jamais du être servante. Elle était très intelligente, était une personne de confiance et serait toujours la pour aidé Lénaé, et même à se sacrifier pour elle. Mais Maé avait toujours voulut continuer à la servir.

A cet instant, Lénaé regarda Maé, et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui lança un regard perçant, et au moment ou elle sentit que Maé était sur le point de partir en courant, elle se retourna devant le miroir retourner et lui souffla tout doucement :

Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire Maé, et tu c'est aussi que je serais toujours la pour toi.

Je le sais, mais c'est tellement dur à dire madame.

Et là, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Lénaé en pleurant.

Lénaé la berça tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Maé ce calme.

Lénaé, je suis si désolé…

Chut arrête, tu sais très bien que je te pardonnerais tout, enfin appart me trahir, ce que je suis sur tu n'as pas fais.

Dans les lois que votre grand-mère à instauré, les servantes se doivent d'être toujours disponible tout au long de leur service à leurs maîtresse et…

Elle sanglota doucement.

Calme toi… Voilà tu peux continuer…

Je…Je suis… Je suis enceinte de 2 mois !

Voila pourquoi tu pleurais ! C'est tout ! Ce n'est pas un drame !! De toute façon je vais reconstituer le conseil qui est remplis de traître, et je voulais depuis très longtemps que tu deviennes ma conseillère personnelle.

Je…Je… C'est vrai ?

Bien sûr !

Mais je ne peux accepter !

Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises et finis de me coiffer s'il te plaît ! Et en faîte, elle la regarda malicieusement, Félicitation pour le bébé !

Maé ne dit rien mais jeta un coussin sur la tête de sa maîtresse qui éclata de rire.

(Je vous explique pour le conseille :

Le conseil est un ensemble de 6 personnes :

Un(e)conseillère qui dirige les guerrier

Un(e) autre pour les stratégies lors des guerres

Le ou la chef des espions

l'ambassadeurs des autres peuples

Une conseillère d'ordre personnelle (tout ce qui concerne la vie privé du chef du conseille)

Et la chef du conseille qui n'est autre que la reine elle-même.)

Dit moi Maé, vu qu'une grossesse elfique ne dure que 5 mois, et qu'on est en juillet, donc tu es enceinte depuis le mois de mai, tu dois bien accoucher au mois de d'octobre ?

Oui le 5 exactement.

Et…Qui est le père ?

Je…Je croyais qu'il m'aimait…mais…

Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a abandonné dès qu'il a sut que tu étais enceinte ?!

Je…Si…

Dit moi qui c'est, que je le tue !

C'est justement pour sa que je ne te l'ais pas dit ! Je ne veux pas que tu le tues !

Tu l'aime encor n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…

La coiffure étant finie, Lénaé enfila une robe plutôt simple et sortit de la chambre, après un dernier câlin à Maé.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle du trône, en voyant de quels visiteurs sa grand-mère parlait, son visage se ferma, et elle laissa place à un visage plein de froideur.

* * *

J'ai une question pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, (même les ingrats qui laissent pas de reviews !! Nn je rigole me tuer pas !!), Est-ce que ya des gens qui sont contre les mayori euh un truc comme sa, je sais plus !! Les fics ou ils ont de supers puissant pouvoirs !!

Réponses aux reviews :

Catalis et Zaïka : Merci, merci, merci !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !! Et que vous attendrez le prochain avec impatience !!

Titmo : Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir Pour les br j'ai pi être pas mis longtemps à mis faire, mais tu peux pas savoir comment c'est chian pour les enlever !! mdr Et t'inquiètes Harry va en apprendre des belles avec sa sœur !! Vous allez apprendre ses origine, ses pouvoirs…etc…. !!Et un grand merci !!

Haryytrotter et grispoils : Malheureusement, je vais dans les chap suivant expliquer le monde à Lénaé, tout les évènements qui l'on conduite à venir voir Harry, sa vie….Donc pour la rencontre, sa se fera pas tout de suite dsl… Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?? Mais il faut quand même que j'explique le début de l'histoire et ce qui va lancer la suite !!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et oui, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Seulement quelques personnages sortent de ma petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelques reviews esperées S !! xD

Chapitre 3 : Entraînement. ( jours -2 avant sa rencontre avec son frère.)

_Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle du trône, en voyant de quels visiteurs sa grand-mère parlait, son visage se ferma, et elle laissa place à un visage plein de froideur._

POV Lénaé

Quel horreur ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Seigneur, aidée moi ! Sortez-moi de cet enfer !

C'est…

C'est…c'est...

Morwen ! Le seigneur des elfes noirs. Lénaé le détestait de tout son être. Et pourtant, celui-ci venait dans son palais trop souvent. Il était presque toujours accompagner par son lieutenant. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait encor ici celui là !

Elle se devait de se ressaisir. Maintenant. Elle s'avança :

Bienvenu dans ma « modeste » demeure, seigneur des elfes noirs. Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre visite dans mon palais.

Nous sommes venu mon lieutenant et moi-même à la demande de votre aïeule. Nous sommes d'ailleurs très surprit que vous ne soyez pas au courant !

A l'entente du mot lieutenant son cœur se réchauffa un peu. En effet, un elfe se trouvait derrière Morwen. Sa tête était couverte d'une capuche.

Oui, je n'ais pas encore mit au courant ma petite fille qu'elle va devoir organisé un bal auquel vous êtes conviés monseigneur. Quant à votre lieutenant…

Il est aussi invité à ce bal, cela paraît évident, la coupa Lénaé, en attendant le bal, vous êtes invités à demeuré ici.

Tous la regardèrent, étonner, de la vigueur qu'elle avait mit dans sa voie en parlant du lieutenant.

Il me reste une chose à ajouter, Fit la grand-mère en se ressaisissant, Lénaé vous fera une démonstration de combat à la fin du bal. J'espère qu'un des invités sera séduit par elle. Il faut bien qu'elle se trouve un époux un jour !

Surprise Lénaé se mit à bégayer :

Dé…démon…démonstra...démonstration…com…combat…é…époux.

Morwen éclata d'un rire acerbe, moqueur.

Mais, il se tut bien vite.

Très vite.

L'expression glaciale de Lénaé était à faire peur.

Très peur.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Elle avait osée! Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'un bal mettait plusieurs jours à organiser! Elle voulait la ridiculiser!

" Pfffff! Aller courage, il faut que je me dépêche."

Maé, réunie tout les domestique du château dans la salle de bal " Cristal», s'il-te-plaît.

Hein! Tous! Mais comment je vais faire! Et pourquoi en faîte?

C'est pour le bal de demain dont je n'étais même pas au courant! Et je ne sais pas moi, trouve une idée!

Mouai facile à dire! marmonna Maé.

Sans plus attendre elle sortit de la chambre et ce maudit intérieurement d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de l'impératrice des années auparavant. Mais en faîte, elle ne laisserait sa place pour rien au monde!

" Enfin, elle aurait pu éviter d'avoir un caractère aussi borné! "

Elle avait trouvé la solution! Elle courut a l'entrée du château.

Tout en avançant dans le palais, elle se mit a hurler comme une folle.

Tout les domestiques ont ordre de se rendre à la salle "cristal" d'urgence! Ordre de sa majesté l'impératrice!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les couloirs du palais, les domestique sortait en courant pour se diriger vers le fond du palais, la ou se trouvait une des plus belles salles de bal du monde. Alors qu'elle allait s'arrêter de crier, l'ancienne impératrice (la grand-mère) sortit de sa chambre.

Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ! Hurla t-elle à son tour.

L'impératrice réunit tout les domestiques dans la sale de bal ! Hurla Maé sans s'en rendre compte.

La vieille la regarda outré, mais Maé n'y fit pas attention.

Une heure plus tard, la voix en compote, Maé, hilare de se qu'elle avait osé faire, et en se rappelant le regard outrager, limite choquer de le vieille, se dirigea vers la salle de balle.

Sur l'estrade des musiciens, encastrés dans le mur, Lénaé commença à parler lorsque Maé eut fermé la porte derrière elle.

Bonjour a tous, alors pour faire simple, j'organise un bal pour demain, et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'aidiez. Je voudrais que 30 domestiques volontaires à la décoration de la salle se postent à ma droite, vers le mur du fond.

Difficilement, Lénaé réussit à trouver 28 volontaires.

Et elle continua à distribuer des rôles aux domestiques.

Toute l'après-midi fut consacrée à la préparation du bal. Epuisé, Lénaé se dirigea vers sa pièce secrète, comme tous les soirs, pour confier ses problèmes de la journée. Mais, elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'y voir sa grand-mère qui rodait devant le mur qui renfermait les corps.

Furieuse de ne pas pouvoir leurs parler, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, et se mit en tenu dans le vestiaire mixte. Une fois arrivé au milieu de la salle gigantesque, elle fit appelle a des mannequins en mousse qu'elle enchanta afin qu'il bouge partout à très grande vitesse. Elle fit apparaître un arc en bois blanc, ou il était graver des inscriptions en langue elfique, et un carquois accrocher dans son dos remplit de flèche faîte sur le même modèle de déco que pour l'arc.

Elle conta jusqu'à 3 et se mit à tirer si rapidement que sa main en devenait flou. A chaque fois qu'elle tirait, une flèche se plantait en plein milieu de la cible. Au dessus d'elle un écran enregistrait tous ses mouvements, et additionnait le nombre de mannequins touché en leur centre, ainsi que la vitesse à laquelle elle tirait. Quand le carquois fut vide, les flèches se délogèrent des mannequins et revinrent dans le carquois.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta et regarda l'écran. Elle en était à 178 flèche et en tirait 3 par seconde. A la place des flèches elle prit des dagues, et s'entraîna à les lancer bien qu'elle tirait déjà parfaitement. Elle décida après une demi-heure de lancer de dague de s'entraîner à l'épée. Rien qu'en y pensant, la magie qu'elle avait en elle s'activa et son épée apparut dans ses main. Il s'agissait d'une longue mais légère épée de métal blanc. Sur la lame et sur le manche, il y avait des runes argenté gravée. Le manche, en plus des inscriptions, était en forme de phénix. A la place des yeux se trouvait deux émeraudes incrustés de petites pierres marron. Elle était absolument magnifique. Lénaé comprit que c'était sa magie qui l'avait crée, et, que c'était une épée faîte de magie pure, donc extrêmement puissante.

Elle commença à la manier doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

« Quelle est belle ! Je vais faire des étincelles avec ! » Pensa t-elle émerveiller.

A peine pensa t'elle ça que des flammes apparurent sur son épée.

« C'est impossible, que ce passe t-il ! A moins que… » Son visage s'éclaira.

« Quand le soleil se couche, l'océan se couvre de flammes » (nda : j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Pas très poétique j'avoue !)

Rien ne se produisit, alors elle pensa à son épée entouré d'un tourbillon d'eau et se dit la phrase dans son esprit.

« Je pourrais désaltérer un désert rien qu'avec son éclat ! »

Son épée fut aussitôt entourer d'un mini tourbillon d'eau !

Mais rapidement le tourbillon disparut. Enthousiasmer, Lénaé se mit à faire des moulinets avec son épée… Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre épée bloque la sienne.

Elle se retourna lentement…

Quelqu'un entourer d'une cape et d'une capuche se tenait devant elle. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle parla.

Que faîte vous la, lieutenant ?

Je dois vous avouer qu'en passant par ici, j'ai été attiré par le bruit de votre entraînement, et en entrant, et en voyant votre tenu, je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de m'approcher plus près de votre décolleté ! dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

La bouche de la femme forma un O silencieux, et ses joues s'embrasèrent, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

Le lieutenant qui s'attendait à quelque rebuffade, fut bien surprit par sa réponse.

J'espère qu'au moins le spectacle vous plaît. Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, Et ne vous inquiété point, je vous excuse tout à fait, c'est vrai que personne ne peut résister à l'appelle irrésistible qu'est mon corps si parfait ! Mais enlever donc votre cape, et entraîner vous avec moi !

Je suis flatté que m'on corps aussi parfait que le votre vous attire, mais de la à me déshabiller ! Vous n'allez pas un peu vite princesse ?!

Vous avez raison mon chère, mais enlever au moins cette capuche qui m'empêche de voir votre visage ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

C'était un jeu entre eux depuis dès mois. Quelque fois elle retrouvait le lieutenant ici, et il s'entraînait tout les deux. Ils s'amusaient sans cesse à se taquiner. C'était leur unique moyen de communication. Elle savait qu'il avait des problèmes au royaume des elfes noirs, et il savait qu'elle avait des problèmes ici, mais d'un accord tacite, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Il sortit doucement une épée du fourreau sur sa hanche de manière sensuelle…

Si vous contez me battre en me jouant le rôle de la séduction c'est rater ! Dit-elle en riant.

Il se renfrogna légèrement, et au bout de même pas 20 minutes, il était au tapis. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la battre.

Au bout de 2 heures, ils s'arrêtèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires devenus mixte depuis que le vestiaire des femmes était en travaux.

Va y d'abord, j'attends dehors ! Dit-elle.

Je ne suis pas sur, vu ton caractère pervers…Il ferma vivement la porte alors qu'un sort s'écrasait sur la porte. Elle l'entendit rire comme un fou de l'autre coté de la porte.

Il sortait de la douche, avec pour tout vêtement une serviette négligemment accrocher à sa hanches, quand une tête auréoler de longue boucle auburn, lui donnant l'air d'une diablesse, passa par la porte, vite suivit par le reste du corps.

Il n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle se mit derrière lui pour lui faire peur, quand il se retourna brusquement…

Il y avait un grand silence, le monde c'était comme figer.

Le seul mouvement fut la serviette qui tomba par terre dans un léger bruissement.

Les joues en feu, Lénaé s'apprêtait à parler quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une servante.

Majesté, enfin je vous tr….Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte ahurie. Puis elle se retourna et partit brusquement en courant.

Se baissant doucement, le lieutenant récupéra sa serviette.

Vous chercher quelque chose princesse ?

Elle allait parler quand elle ne tint plus, elle explosa littéralement de rire.

Le lieutenant terriblement vexer, croyait qu'elle se moquait de sa virilité.

Quoi ! dit-il agressif.

Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis comprenant, elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

Je…Je …n..ne…v..v…vous …Réussit elle à dire entre deux hoquet de rire, puis se calmant pour deux petite secondes, elle dit d'une traite, Ne vous inquiéter pas elle est d'une taille plus que respectable ! Puis elle éclata encore de rire.

Mais je n'en ais jamais douter, jeune femme ! Maintenant si vous vouliez bien sortirent de cette pièce, Dit il d'un air qu'il voulait digne.

Pleurent de rire, Lénaé sortit en se traînant presque par terre.

10 minutes plus tard, quand il sortit, il l'a trouva debout près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il la déshabilla du regard. On voyait tout de ses longues jambes, que son mini short en cuire blanc ne cachait aucunement. Le short rejoignait la brassière faîte aussi de cuire blanc avec des lanières de cuire qui se croisait sur son ventre.

De dos on voyait sa magnifique chevelure lui tomber jusqu'au bas des fesses.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et vit une seule et unique larme couler sur sa joue. Doucement il ramassa la larme avec son doigt, et prit le visage de Lénaé entre ses mains. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et il l'enlaça doucement, tendrement. Alors, elle lui raconta tout, toute son histoire. Son frère, la haine de sa grand-mère, le faîte que tout le monde prenne cette dernière comme la véritable impératrice…Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacer, longtemps après la fin de son récit. Se moment fut gâcher par la brusque arriver de sa grand-mère ainsi que du seigneur des elfes noires…

Je suis désolé pour le retard, pitié un peu de compassion pour une pove fille que ne reçoit comme encouragement, que 2 reviews !! Vous imaginez le désespoir qui envahit ma pauvre petite personne de n'avoir que….que…2 reviews!!

Ranger la guillotine svp !!mdr ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais la sortir !! Aller j'ai mit un plus long chapitre que d'habitude alors sviouplait un petit geste (comme appuyer sur le petit bouton à gauche qui indique : GO par exemple !!) Oulala !! Faut que je me calme Je crois que je devrais arrêter d'être seul trop souvent, je crois bien que la solitude me rend folle !!

Réponse aux seuls reviewver et reviewveuse qui ont fait ce ptit geste :

Titmo : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis comme toi et je ne risque pas d'enlever la vedette à notre petit Ryry !! Sa sœur aura un rôle important, mais le plus puissant restera Harry !! On n'entend pas encor parler de lui parcequ'ayant rajouté un personnage important à l'histoire je me dois de le présenter et de mettre en place l'intrigue !! Excuse-moi d'avance !! Lénaé viendra chercher son frère dans 1 ou 2 chapitres ! Alors patience

Gripoils : Tout d'abord, merci ! (Je sais je te le dis à chaque fois mais bon je le pense) Tu découvriras dans peu de temps les raisons de la haine de la vieille chouette !! Pour les reviews, merci ! Je ne connais pas encor bien comment sa fonctionne, et ne parlant pas bien anglais, si ce n'est pas du tout, je n'arrive pas tout le temps à mis retrouver ! Vraiment merci !!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et oui, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Seulement quelques personnages sortent de ma petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelques reviews esperées =S !! xD

**Chapitre 4 : L'avant bal.**

Il l'avait repoussé…repoussé…repoussé…Ce mot la harcelait, elle n'arrivait pas à ce le sortir de la tête, et pourtant, elle le souhaitait fort, très fort.

Il fallait qu'elle travaille, qu'elle travaille encore et encore, jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement s'il le fallait… Elle avait mal, très mal.

_« Mais pourquoi ai-je si mal ? »_

Cette douleur lui enlevait toute son énergie, tous ses espoirs et lui donnait l'impression que son cœur s'était déchirer… Oui, une douleur horrible…Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de ce battre… Mais si ! Elle allait se battre, encore une fois. Pour son frère, son frère qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui manquait tout autant.

_« Chut, arrête le cours de ces pensées, elles te font trop mal, travaille, travaille, travaille… »_

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, essuya la sueur de son visage du revers de son bras. Elle lui coulait sur les yeux, l'empêchant de voir correctement. Elle voyait trouble.

Ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'est que les elfes ne transpiraient jamais…

OoOoO

Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement…La scène se jouait et se rejouait dans sa tête, l'arrivée du seigneur qui contrôlait sa vie, celui qui détenait une personne tellement chère à ses yeux…C'était pour elle qu'il avait fait cela, uniquement pour elle. Mais, même s'il ne comprenait pas -ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre- la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur, il se devait de ne pas regretter son geste, voilà, exactement, il ne regretterait pas, jamais.

OoOoO

Elle marchait.

Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle errait dans le palais, elle ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand ses pas la menèrent vers une des salles d'entraînement du palais.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, à côté de l'encadrement de la porte, et ferma les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever -ses pensées l'harcelant de nouveau - quand elle entendit de légers sanglots. Elle se leva, passa la porte, et vit une petite fille recroquevillé sur elle-même en position fœtale.

Doucement, Lénaé s'approcha et s'assit au côté de la fillette. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, le visage tout près du sien. Sans la toucher, elle ouvrit la bouche et une douce mélodie en sortit. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, la petite releva la tête, regarda Lénaé dans les yeux et se lova sur ses genoux, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Lénaé lui releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et, alors, la petite se mit à parler.

«-Je suis très fatiguée madame… »

La petite avait une jolie voie douce, mais un peu voilée par la fatigue.

« - Alors repose-toi. »

La petite sursauta et se remit debout :

« - Non, non ! Je n'ai pas le droit, pas le droit…Je dois travailler, être la meilleure…C'est père qui me la dit, je dois réussir l'exercice ou alors il me fera mal, encore plus mal ! Et je ne veux plus avoir mal, il me fait très mal, tout le temps mal…Veux pas, veux pas, veux pas ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer, son corps agité de nombreux soubresauts.

Lénaé la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement et délicatement. Tellement qu'elle s'endormit.

L'impératrice se leva, la petite toujours dans ses bras, et sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Dix minutes plus tard, elle attendait patiemment le verdict de la guérisseuse :

« - Lénaé, je suis vraiment choqué par son état. Ses réserves magiques son presque à sec, autant pour ses réserves physiques, en faite elle est totalement épuisée ! Comment peut-on faire subir cela à une enfant d'à peine 6 ans ! Il aurait fallu l'exploiter au maximum, pour arriver à un tel résultat ! Le responsable doit être un être ignoble, et je…

- Stop ! Tais-toi, tais-toi s'il te plaît ! Lénaé avait la main qui tremblait, et elle avait parlé d'une voie faible, mais qui ne souffrait d'aucun désaccord. Tu devrais regarder son corps, et voir si elle n'aurait pas quelques contusions, au lieu de parler alors que son responsable peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre sans que l'on ait trouvé des preuves suffisantes pour lui arracher cette petite.

- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi. »

Lénaé souffla, tenta de se calmer et lui répondit :

« - Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ais fait, tu connais bien mieux que moi ton travaille !

- Ca, ça reste à voir ! Toutes les personnes qui te côtoient un temps soit peu savent que tu es doté d'…

- Arrête s'il te plaît ! Tu as tendance à m'accorder des méritent que je n'ais pas !

-Hum… Je ne vois aucune contusion physique, aucun hématome… En faite, tu sais qui elle est ?

- Non, je l'ai trouvée par hasard, en l'entendant pleurer, je ne pourrais pas te dire son nom… On ne pourra pas trouver son bourreau avant qu'elle ne se réveille...

- Tu veux dire que tu ignores qui est cette petite ? Après le hochement de tête négatif, la guérisseuse la regarda abasourdie. Mais, c'est la princesse de l'Ildarado, Ilia ! Si jamais on trouvait des hématomes ou autres sur la princesse, et qu'on accusait un ildarien, j'ignore jusqu'ou cela peut nous mener, mais une chose est certaine, c'est que ça ne se passera pas sans pertes, d'un coter comme dans l'autre.

- A la guerre, Daïra, ça nous mènera à la guerre ! Mais il est hors de question qu'on laisse de tels actes impunis ! Regarde son dos, il a été lacéré, on l'a surement fouettée ! Et regarde ses bras, ses jambes, son cou! On a même essayé de l'étrangler !

- Mais…Je ne vois aucune marque ! Tu es sur ?

- Bien sur, sinon je ne te le dirais pas, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai envie de faire la guerre aux ildariens ? Bien sur que non ! Mais si guerre il doit y avoir pour sauver Ilia, guerre il y aura ! Il n'empêche que si je peux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'éviter tout en sauvant la petite, je le ferai.

- Mais que faisait Ilia hors d'Ildarado ? Les Ildariens n'ont pas l'habitude de sortir de leur territoire.

- Oui mais peut être que ma très chère grand-mère à encore fait des siennes ? Je vais aller lui parler, après tout c'est…

- Non Lénaé, cette fois c'est toi qui arrête ! Tu n'as aucune raison de confier cette histoire à ta grand-mère, techniquement elle n'est plus rien pour l'empire ! Tu es la nouvelle impératrice, mais-le toi dans la tête ! Si tu as été choisie pour ce rôle, c'est que tu avais toutes les compétences requises pour accomplir au mieux cette immense tâche qui t'incombe à présent !

- Je le voudrais, mais tu as bien dit : techniquement. Même si elle n'a plus la couronne, elle a gardé le pouvoir et l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les habitants de cette terre !

- Eh bien justement, il serait temps pour toi de le prendre ! »

Daïra était une des seules amies de Lénaé, et celle-ci lui faisait confiance. Elle avait toujours été la pour l'aider, lui donnant des conseils avisés et justes à chaque fois, et cette fois encore, Lénaé était d'accord : il était temps qu'elle prenne son empire en main ! A présent, elle allait réellement y réfléchir, et sérieusement ! Elle allait sortir quand Daïra la retint :

« - Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu faisais pour voir des marques que moi, une des meilleures guérisseuses de notre monde - d'après mes résultats, et l'avis de mes patients- n'arrive pas à voir !

- Il faut croire que tu n'es pas la meilleure des meilleures ! Lui répondit Lénaé, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres, et un éclat malicieux dans ses magnifiques et indéfinissables yeux.

- Ha ha ha… Tu rigoles j'espère ?!

- Bah, euhhh….

- Ohh ! Espèce de…de…de prétentieuse ! »

Daïra lui lança une potion à l'aire assez douteuse que Lénaé attrapa de justesse :

«- Tu sais que simplement pour ça, je pourrais te faire enfermer ?

- Tu le pourrais, mais… Tu ne le feras pas ! … N'est ce pas ?! »

Elle avait finit sa phrase dans un souffle, inquiète malgré tout.

« - Si, et je pourrais même t'enfermer avec ce cher Memphys, celui que tu aaaaiiiimmmeees si ffffooorrrttt ! Celui qui ne rêve que de te faire des bisous ici, ici, ici… ah et oui, et la aussi ! expliqua-t-elle, tout en faisant de grands gestes plutôt trèèès explicite !!

Il y eu un silence. Puis :

- Oh mon Dieu !!

Elles échangèrent un regard, et, sans se concerter, Lénaé sortit de la pièce et Daïra retourna auprès d'Ilia. Le ton de Lénaé était tellement explicite, que les deux jeunes femmes ne tenaient absolument pas à voir la même scène imaginé et vécut dans leurs subconscients dans les yeux de l'autre ! Non, ça c'était certain !

Lénaé se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du palais. Elle réfléchissait…Le seigneur et sa cour avait du être invité au bal par sa grand-mère, mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle les avait fait sortir de leur île alors qu'ont ne les convoquais uniquement pour les cas d'urgence !

Elle passa devant la salle de conférence, puis devant celle des réunions et ralentit le pas, elle était presque arrivée. Mais soudainement elle s'arrêta. Elle se concentra et entendit un léger bourdonnement à peine audible, presque indétectable, même pour ses gènes hyper développés. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et se rapprocha du mur. Elle sentit comme une aura magique, en faite le mur entier transpirait la magie. Elle se concentra et passa très doucement sa main sur la porte, tout en imaginant le résultat qu'elle voulait obtenir dans sa tête.

Bientôt des inscriptions runiques noires entremêlées apparurent sur le mur, dessinant un arc gothique en forme de porte. Les professionnels comme les aurors ou les langues de plombs auraient essayé de neutraliser la magie, mais pour Lénaé la majeur partie des personnes exerçants ce genre de métier étaient, sont, et seront probablement des incapables. Non, il fallait communiquer avec la magie, la détourner tant que l'affrontement n'était pas inévitable. Il fallait qu'elle ne fasse qu'un avec la magie, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, que ces intentions étaient bonnes et qu'elle ne voulait pas la combattre, mais plutôt fusionner avec elle. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait un problème cette fois encore. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme habituellement, non, il fallait qu'il y ait une anormalité… !

Lénaé réfléchit :

« Il fallait que je tombe sur de la magie noir, évidemment.

Alors, alors…

Résumons : Une porte a été crée et dissimulé par de la magie noir, et je ne peux pas l'ouvrir puisque je ne peux ni me faire comprendre ni me faire obéir par cette magie. Mais quand on y réfléchit, la magie noire et la magie blanche forme un tout, un tout qui avant la séparation fusionnait en un équilibre d'énergie parfait. Alors peut-être que le fond des magies est le même…Oui, ça doit être ça…Je sens que je ne suis pas loin du but…Mais évidemment, tout est beaucoup plus complexe que ça en a l'air. Je dois essayer de me faire comprendre par une magie foncièrement différente de celle que je traite habituellement, mais en réalité pas vraiment très loin l'une de l'autre non plus… » C'était comme la frontière entre la haine et l'amour, elle est extrêmement fine, mais assez pour être remarquable. Et bien il existait la même barrière entre la magie noire et la magie blanche. « Peut-être que je ne dois pas dompter la magie noir mais la maitriser, ce que je n'ais pas besoin de faire avec l'autre magie, puisque j'arrive à me faire comprendre parce que moi-même je la comprends ! Je dois comprendre la magie noire ! Mais bien sûr ! Je rêve éveillée moi ! Comprendre la magie noire! Eh bien ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, même merlin n'y est pas arrivé ! Ah ah ah ! Je me fais bien rire… Au moins quelque chose de positif! Mais non,…Je n'y arriverais jamais ! »

Elle ne comprit que trop tard que la tête de la servante qui passait dans le couloir ne présageait rien de foncièrement bon pour sa futur crédibilité envers son peuple !

Et effectivement, la servante se demandait à quelle sorte d'illuminé on avait confié les rênes du royaume ! Elle n'oubliera probablement jamais la vision de la nouvelle impératrice, ou l'usurpatrice comme certains la nommait, caressant amoureusement un mur du palais et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles ! Lénaé pouvait être sure que cette histoire allait faire le tour du palais et aussi du royaume, ce qui ajouterait assurément beaucoup et même énormément de crédibilité à la souveraine ! Oh ça oui…

Décidant de laisser ce mystère pour plus tard et d'étudier le sujet en profondeur avant de revenir, Lénaé se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour le bal du soir.

Maé l'attendait, et dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se leva, inquiète.

n --Ou étais-tu ? Je t'attends depuis 1 heure ! En plus d'être très en retard –Ce qui est synonyme de grand stresse pour moi—je me faisais du souci pour toi! Tu sais bien que sans toi je ne suis rien, tu es mon seul repère, mon seul appui, ma seule amie !

n --Oh! Pardonne-moi ma Maé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter !

n --Comment voulais-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas après ce qui c'est passé hier soir !

n --Je…Mais comment es-tu au courant ?

n -- Tout le monde est au courant ! Une espèce de garce de servante à fait le tour du palais, en ayant que ça à la bouche ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a été punie.

Lénaé était resté sur le passage : « tout le monde est au courant ! ».

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, son visage baigné de tristesse.

--Viens dans mes bras petite inconsciente !

Lénaé s'y jeta littéralement et la serra à l'en étouffer.

n En même temps, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu faisais devant le lieutenant du seigneur de mon c**, alors qu'il sortait de la douche en un très simple apparat parait-il !

--Oh Maé ! Je…et ben tu vois, euh, et ben en faite, j'é…j'étais en train de…Mais qu'est ce que j'essaye d'inventer, je ne sais pas toi, mais a mon humble avis, on ne tombe généralement pas enceinte par l'opération du Saint esprit ! Alors franchement, tu devrais retenir le discours moralisateur sur la virginité avant le mariage que tu étais sur le point de déblatérer !

--Mais, je…Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu n'es plus vierge !

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce aussi grande qu'un appartement, tout en marmonnant des paroles tous justes audibles pour l'ouï ultra développé de Lénaé :

--Mais quelle inconsciente ! Gouvernement du royaume…pouvoir hériter…grande déesse…des générations…espoir foutu…

Elle s'arreta d'un seul coup et se retourna d'un bloc :

--Oh putain, on n'est dans la merde la plus déguelasse de toute l'histoire du trou du cul du monde !! Si jamais ta grand-mère pensait que tu n'étais plus vierge elle te tuerait !

--Mais calme toi, je ne t'ais jamais dit que je n'étais plus vierge !

Maé la dévisagea quelque secondes, poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'avachie à côté de son amie.

--Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer un truc pareil, compris ?

--Oui, mais tu n'aurais jamais du douter de moi, tu sais bien à quel point je respecte cette condition ! Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que j'avais ruiné toute ces années de chasteté pour…pour lui !

--Tout simplement parce que je pense que si il y a bien un elfe sur cette planète à pouvoir provoquer des réactions aussi idiotes de ta part, c'est bien celui-ci !

--Et bien je suis désolé de devoir te dire que sa ne risque plus d'arriver, je ne risquerais plus rien pour lui !

--Mais oui !

--Qu'est ce que sa veux dire : mais oui ?

--Mais rien…

-- Mouai. Ohh, Maé, on a oublié le bal !

--Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de te préparer à temps ! Tous ce temps à préparer ce bal stupide pour finalement ne pas pouvoir y aller à cause d'une stupide robe !

Maé mis ses mains derrière son dos, et essaya de se lever, mais Lénaé l'avait devancer et lui tendait à présent les mains. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et Maé fondit en larmes.

Son impériale amie la serra fort dans ses bras et l'assit sur une des chaises qui meublaient sa chambre.

--Mais pourquoi pleurer, attendre un enfant est la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde !

-- Arrête, tu sais bien qu'en tant que servante il m'est interdit d'avoir des enfants, ou quoi que se soit d'autres qui puissent m'empêcher d'être à l'entière disponibilité de ma maitresse ! Surtout quand sa maitresse est l'impératrice en personne !

-- Je t'interdis de dire des choses de ce genre ! Ces lois sont stupides, et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à les suivre aveuglément ! Et puis tu n'es ma servante que sur le papier, tu sais bien que je ne t'ais jamais considéré comme tel ! Tu as toujours été très importante pour moi, j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, celle qui m'a soutenu pendant toutes ces années, celles qui a si bien su me conseiller. Et c'est pour cela que je voulais t'annoncer que j'allais te nommée conseillère au conseil des 7. Tu c'es aussi que c'est la place la plus importante du conseil après la mienne.

--Je ne peux pas accepter une chose pareil, reviens sur terre, je ne suis qu'une servante, on m'a façonné comme tel, on ma conditionné toute ma vie à servir aveuglement, a faire absolument TOUS ce que le maitre désir ! D'ailleurs sur ce point la j'ai été chanceuse de tomber sur une femme, même si c'est l'impératrice la plus insouciante, la plus téméraire, la plus incontrôlée de toute les jeunes femmes de cette planète ! Mais malgré moi, je me suis attaché a toi bien plus que je n'aurais du, j'ai souhaité ton bien, ce qui m'a amener à te conseiller, à t'aimer comme une sœur, à être complice avec toi, et surtout à te suivre dans tes bêtises ! J'ai dépassé les bornes, et les limites des lois ! Si jamais sa se savait, je serais probablement assassinée ! Alors me nommer conseillère serait me porter sur la potence !

-­-Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, Maé. De plus, c'est moi qui fais les lois dans ce foutu royaume !

Royaume que j'aime tant et qui lui, me déteste…

--Et c'est sur ce point la qu'il faut te ressaisir. Il faut arrêter de se leurrer, ta grand-mère n'a jamais perdu son pouvoir sur TON royaume, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as laissé faire, tu as été trop bonne trop conne, et surtout, surtout, tu avais peur ! Peur alors que tu as plus de pouvoir qu'elle. Peur parce qu'un simple geste de rébellion contre elle, et ton royaume se serait retourné contre toi parce que tu as été, et je le répète, trop bonne trop conne, et tu as refusé de révéler au peuple la vérité de sa trahison, parce qu'elle partage le même sang que toi ! Ressaisie toi et reprend les rennes de ton royaume ! Ce soir aura lieu un bal, le bal qui cèlera ta destiné. Ce soir seront réunis tous les dirigeants de tes royaumes, les intermédiaires ou seigneur selon le bon vouloir. Ce soir, tu vas t'affirmer, et tu vas enfin prendre les pouvoirs qui te sont du. Ce soir, tu vas enfin obtenir l'héritage de toute nouvelle impératrice, et que tu as laissé à ta grand-mère sans jamais chercher à les lui enlever.

--Ce soir, je vais dissoudre le conseil et mettre le mien en place, je vais changer certaines lois qui n'ont aucun besoin d'être, et je vais me libérer et libérer le royaume ! Je te le promets Maé, ce soir aura lieu notre libération à tous !

Le visage débordant de fierté et de bonheur de Maé laissa poindre un sourire.

Le sourire…

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et sans un mot de plus Lénaé enfila sa robe. Maé commença à s'activer.

OoOoO

Sœur…Sœur….Savait-il vraiment ce que ce mot pouvait signifier pour lui ? Cela pourrait signifier un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie…Non, il ne fallait pas rêver, si beaucoup de monde avait droit à une vie, une vraie, il n'en faisait pas parti…Si seulement elle était là…là pour le prendre dans ses bras, là pour le réconforter, là pour lui prouver son existence, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il n'était plus seul…Il avait tellement besoin d'elle ! S'il avait rêvé, il ne s'en relèverait pas…

Il devait se ressaisir, et tout de suite. Après la surprise du petit déjeuner passée, et une fois qu'il l'eut finit, il remonta dans sa chambre, bien décidé à agir.

Il prit la poignée de sa malle, qui était coincée sous son lit et tira…tira…tira…

Il poussa un grognement mécontent, légèrement, mais alors très légèrement énervé.

« pu**** de salo***** de mer** de mes cou***** de pu**** de malle de mer** !!! »

Et alors, dans une étonnante acrobatie, il mit ses pieds sur son lit, ses mains entre ses jambes tenant la poignée, plia les genoux et les déplia en courbant le dos. Après ce coup de force, il resta allongée face contre terre, une chaussette –qu'il espérait propre—dans la bouche. Il souffla, expulsant la pauvre chaussette qui s'écrasa sur une petite boite en bois posé sur une de ses robes de sorcier blanche dépliée qui encombraient désormais chaque parcelle de la petite chambre.

« Euhhh…une petite boite en bois…une robe de sorcier blanche…euhhh…et ben vous savez quoi, que ceux qui savent de quoi je parle lèvent la main ! Parce que vous allez vous sentir seul, étant donné que moi-même je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire…ah oui, peut-être commencer par arrêter de me parler tout seul—et même à ceux à qui j'ai parler, et que je me suis inventé—, me lever, et aller voir ! Sans oublier bien sûr de demander à Madame Pomfresh dès que possible des médicaments ! Parce que je ne sais pas vous mais je…et voila, je recommence, je parle encore avec des gens imaginaires !! Bon, je me lève… »

Il se leva, prit la boite et la robe de sorcier, et posa le tout sur son lit. La boite de forme rectangulaire devait mesurer une dizaine de centimètres, et ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une boite en carton. Sur la boite d'un bois aussi noir que l'ébène, des runes argentées étaient gravées. Sur le dessus de celle-ci, un carré de 20 cm de périmètre était légèrement incurvé dans le bois. Il regarda ce carré plus attentivement et passa la main dessus. Il sentit un léger picotement, mais il ne se passa rien de plus.

« Bon, réfléchis Harry, tu en connais bien un minimum sur les runes tout de même, Hermione en parlait souvent. Euuh…! Bon ok, alors réfléchis à l'expérience que tu as vécu avec des runes, essais de t'en rappeler et de l'analyser. Quelle expérience ?! Ah oui, bien sûr ! Mais quel idiot, comment ais-je pu oublier cela, la porte ! Bon maintenant analysons…OUII ! »

Harry claqua des doigts et s'exclama en sortant de ses songes :

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la boite, car sa réflexion l'avait amené jusqu'à la fenêtre, et la prit sur ses genoux. Il la tourna, la retourna dans ses mains et vit sur la partie cachée de la boite un léger renfoncement. Il ne faisait pas plus de 4 cm de côté. Sans réfléchir, il y appuya son pouce. La boite se mit à bouger… Bouger ?! Une boite ?!

Les runes, légèrement en reliefs, étaient en train de se déplacer et de se tordre. Harry, même s'il n'y connaissait rien, comprit qu'elles changeaient littéralement de sens, formant des runes différentes. Il vit avec étonnement que le petit renfoncement avait changé de place pour se placer à l'avant de la boite. Poussé par son instinct, il y remit son pouce et se fut comme si un élément coupant était sortie du bois pour lui faire une légère coupure. Il enleva brusquement son doigt, et lorsqu'il amena son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche, il laissa échapper une goutte de sang qui vint s'écraser sur le dessus de la boite, la ou le carré était gravé. Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si les runes respiraient et murmuraient.

« Alors maintenant je me parle à moi-même, et j'arrive même à m'imaginer que des runes sont vivantes ! … Euh ? »

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit bien vite, sa perception des sensations des runes étant accrue lorsque ses yeux se fermaient, et que son ouïe se développait. Il reposa son pouce maintenant ensanglanté sur la gravure et appuya légèrement. Les runes se mirent à soupirer et la boite s'ouvrit.

OoOoO

Maé regardait éblouie et fière Lénaé tournoyer devant elle. Elle était magnifique.

« Je suis si heureuse pour toi ma Maé ! Il faudra tout préparer pour l'arriver du petit bout de chou, trouver un prénom…Ah oui et en faite, tu ne ma pas dis qui était l'heureux élu ?

--Je…C'est un elfe d'une autre contrée…et…

--Mais ou es-tu allé le chercher, toi qui n'a pas beaucoup d'occasion de sortir du palais ?

--En faite je l'ais…

--Comment s'appel t-il ?

--il se nom…

-- Quel âge a-t-il ?

--Eh bien il…

--Comment est-il ?

--Il est merveil…

--Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

--Stop ! Calme-toi !

-- Oups, désolé, c'est que je suis si heureuse pour toi !

--Je sais bien, et puis c'est beaucoup d'émotion pour moi aussi ! En faite j'ai une question à te poser, Léninou.

Le visage de Maé s'emplit d'inquiétude, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la susnommé Léninou.

--On va dire que je vais te pardonner de ce surnom affreux pour cette fois. Mais que ce passe t-il, tu as l'air inquiète ?

--En fait, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être la marraine de mon bébé ?

Lénaé prit un ton pompeux et déclara sous les froncements de sourcils répété de Maé :

--Maé, tu as vraiment cru que Moi, l'impératrice la plus brillante, la plus puissante du royaume accepterais de devenir, la…la marraine d'une petite chose grouillante et gesticulante qui va bientôt envahir tous l'espace de ton tout petit ventre, et te voler ta nourriture qu'il avalera par un cordon tout poisseux et élastique ! La petite chose qui, quand elle sera née deviendra la pire des petites choses hurlante et terriblement attachante d'un, d'un…Oh mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Bien sur que je le veux ! Olala je crois que je vais m'évanouir ! C'est…c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-- Décidemment tata est bien fragile, tu crois qu'elle supportera d'être la marraine d'une petite chose grouillante et gesticulante qui se nourrira à l'aide d'un cordon tout poisseux et qui hurlera à tout bout de champs ? Fit Maé la main posé sur son ventre.

-- Je…Tu as dit tata ?

Et, n'y tenant plus, elle s'évanouie sur le sol envahit par les plantes de sa chambre.

oOoOo

Tous les invités étaient rassemblés devant les gigantesques portes de la salle de balle cristal, qui laissait entrevoir l'intérieur magnifiquement décoré.

Le lieutenant regardait les nombreux miroirs de la salle intermédiaire, quand il lui sembla entendre des gloussements venant des glaces.

Derrière les miroirs, des dizaines de servantes en tout genres regardait en gloussant tout les invités mâle de la salle intermédiaire en faisant toute sorte de commentaires. Quand le lieutenant les fixa un instant, les gloussements redoublèrent, et les commentaires allèrent bon train. Maé se demandant lequel de ses tourtereau provoquait un si grand intérêt de la part de ses congénères féminines et quelques masculines, se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin parmi eux. Elle eut la surprise de voir que les commentaires étaient, pour la plupart dirigés uniquement vers le lieutenant qui semblait les regarder à travers une des glaces. Cela l'étonna, étant donné que les filles, lors de ces occasions, regardaient en particulier les hommes somptueusement habillés, signe de leur richesse. Le lieutenant, au contraire, était habillé très simplement d'un top d'une matière moulante bleue nacré, avec un jeans noir. Il ne portait comme apparat qu'un léger collier en argent qui portait un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau. Elle prêta oreille au propos déblatérés à une vitesse ahurissante :

--Qu'il est séduisant !

--En plus, c'est un lieutenant…

--Oh oui…

--Et il porte forcement l'uniforme…

--Arrête de te lécher les lèvres de cette façon, on dirait une…une…!

--C'est que l'image de lui en uniforme est assez explicite dans ma tête !

--Tu m'étonne !

--Oh et son corps de rêve…

--Il n'est pas pour nous les filles !

--C'est pas parce qu'elle l'a vu nu…

--Qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux !

--Elle a raison, ce ne peut-être qu'une histoire de fesses !

--J'en sais rien, je les voyais souvent ensemble…

--Mais de toute façon, sa ne pourra jamais aller plus loin, vous avez oublié que même si c'est une usurpatrice, elle reste tout de même notre impératrice !

--A mon plus grand damne d'ailleurs !

--Et puis la servante m'a dit qu'il l'avait repoussé !

--Ce qui est sur c'est que moi il ne va surement pas me repousser !

--Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

--Haha, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour sa !

--Mais tu as du oublier qu'il suit le seigneur des elfes noir comme son ombre !

--Et toi tu as oublié que notre véritable impératrice a prévu de la marier avec le fameux seigneur, et qu'il doit ouvrir le bal avec l'usurpatrice !

--Dans ces cas la, sa m'étonnerait que tu sois la seul à lui courir après !

--Ah ! Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu vas faire le poids contre moi ?

--Oh on ne sais jamais, il n'apprécie pas forcément les grosses poitrines dans ton genre ! ( nda :Clin d'œil à la fille qui se reconnaitra !)

--Peut-être, mais sa m'étonnerais encor plus qu'il aime les filles qui n'en non pas !

--Arrêter les filles vous êtes ridicules !

--Petite catin ! Tu oses parlez alors que tu t'es tapé la moitié des elfes de ce royaume !

(nda : oups, j'ai failli dire : les hommes de ce royaume ! L'habitude sans doute !)

--Et même le seigneur noir en personne ! Quoique sa me rende plutôt admirative, vous devez l'admettre les filles, c'est pas nous qui aurions pu plaire à autant d'elfes dans ce royaume ! Surtout qu'il parait que le seigneur des elfes noirs est très difficile quand aux elfes qu'il met dans son lit ! Déjà que je m'étonne qu'il accepte de faire des galipettes avec la fausse impératrice !

--Arrêter les filles ! C'est une honte d'osez parler ainsi de celle qui vous a sauvez ! Si vous n'êtes pas en ce moment même en train de vous faire ****** par des maitres sans scrupule et en manque de c** , c'est uniquement à cause de la bonté dont elle est remplie ! Vous parlez de la véritable impératrice, de celle qui vous a toute abandonné en pleine guerre pour rejoindre le camp ennemi ! Et oui, sa vous surprend ? Et bien la suite va vous surprendre encor plus, c'est même elle qui as organisé la guerre pour que l'ancien seigneur des elfes noir puisse monter au pouvoir à coter d'elle. C'est elle aussi qui a fait les lois qui nous détruisent aujourd'hui à petit feu !

--Tais-toi Maé ! Depuis que tu es à son service, tu as perdu tous sens de la vraie vie ! Dire que tu gobes les mensonges de cette…cette…

--Marie couche-toi la !

--Vous me faite honte ! Mais je vais vous dire une chose, regarder bien ce qui va se passer ce soir, et ne l'oubliez jamais !

Et elle les planta la, sous leurs yeux éberlués.

OoOoO

Elle se morfondait de nouveau dans un couloir, l'euphorie de toute à l'heure quelque peu évanouie, laissant sa peine revenir au galop. Mais elle se ressaisie bien vite, laissant sa peine de coter pour la remplacer par de la colère, envers et contre tous ceux qui s'employaient à lui gâcher la vie.

Elle marchait en direction du bourdonnement des conversations quand elle ressentit de nouveau l'énergie maléfique de la porte. Encor plus énervé par l'énigme, elle se laissa submerger par la colère et posa furieusement sa main sur la porte. Elle envoya par a coup des ondes magique ou elle concentra la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

« Va te faire éventrer, extirper les entrailles aves des dents empoisonner, te faire avaler la cervelle par le nez, te faire arracher chacun de tes membres par des loups-garous …Je vais t'arracher les yeux, la langue, les oreilles…Oh oui…les oreilles…humm…Oh ! ».

Les runes venaient de s'activer.

oOoOo

Les portes s'ouvrirent…Et la salle s'emplit de soupirs…

C'est fini pour ce chapitre !

Voili voilou, pour tout vous dire je suis prise d'une flemmite aïgu, donc ça ne va pas être très long :

PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON

Je n'ais aucune excuse, je sais ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop vous décevoir, j'aurais du le poster il y a plusieurs mois, mais ma correctrice ma lâchement abandonné =S ! Je crois avoir répondu à la plupart des reviews, mais je dois vous avouez que j'ai perdu le fil de ma fic, alors je vous dis un grand merci pour tous ce que vous m'avez écrit. Je reprendrais le fil des reviews au prochain chapitre, mais pour se faire, il faudrait m'en laisser^^ ( Yeux de chien battus : s'il-vous-plaît, pour m'encourager… J) J'aurais envi de vous dire que si pas de reviews, alors pas de prochain chapitre, mais j'estime que je n'est pas à vous forcer. Mais si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si vous avez des remarques à faire, cela ne vous coûtes presque rien de me laisser une review pour me le dire.


	6. Chapter 6: Prélude

J'vais pas changer, j'ai trop la flemme d'en faire un autre^^ alors voila :

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, et oui, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Seulement quelques personnages sortent de ma petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelques reviews esperées =S !! xD

**Chapitre 5 : Prélude.**

_**La salle s'emplit de soupirs…**_

Tout le monde la regardait.

Certains comme de la nourriture plutôt très appétissante, d'autres avec envie, d'autres encore avec jalousie.

Elle marchait lentement entre une sorte de haie d'honneur organisée sans concertation par les invités. Quelques un s'agenouillèrent à son passage, d'autres, des jeunes courageux, ou fou, sans doute, sifflèrent discrètement. Certains se turent en plein milieu d'une phrase, la bouche démesurément ouverte.

Un léger rire méprisant se fit entendre.

Il s'éteignit dans un étranglement.

Vite, très vite.

SON regard venait de diverger dans sa direction.

O o O o O

_Chère Lupin,_

_Je me permets au jour d'aujourd'hui de t'écrire, et encore plus, de te demander du soutien._

_La disparition de Sirius à fait plus que me détruire._

_Dans ma douleur, des vérités essentielles mon parues évidente ; Je me suis rendu compte que je mettais de côté une des seuls personnes qui voulait me soutenir sans rien attendre de moi en retour._

_Et pourtant, je te dois tellement._

_Tu es une des rares personnes que j'apprécie et qui m'apprécie tel que je suis et non pour l'image que je donne, ou qu'ils voudraient que je donne. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir laissé de côté pendant toutes ces années, oubliant que tu étais relié à moi presque autant que Sirius l'était. La seule différence est sur le papier. Je crois savoir, non, je sais que tu souffres énormément de la disparition de Sirius. Il était tout ce qui te restait des maraudeurs, et maintenant, il ne te reste plus rien. A moi non plus. Tu es mon seul lien. La seule personne avec qui j'ai tant de choses en commun._

_Une des raisons pour laquelle je t'écris, est que j'aimerais qu'on se voit. Seul et en toute discrétion, bien sur. J'ai des questions importantes à te poser, et j'aimerais pour une fois avoir de vraies réponses. Dumbledore surtout, doit absolument rester ignorant de cette lettre et du possible rendez-vous qui va suivre._

_Pour te convaincre de mon besoin d'information, voila un indice : Enfant__**s**__ Potter. _

_Maintenant que tu es en mesure de comprendre l'ampleur de l'importance de ma demande, je te laisse, dans l'espoir que l'on se verra bientôt,_

_Harry James Potter._

oOoOoOo

Les bals de cette ampleur permettaient aux femmes de montrer leurs talents de danseuses, la qualité de leur éducation et aussi, dans une autre mesure, leurs richesses. En effet, lors d'un bal de cette importance, à chaque fois que le style musical changeait, les robes devaient s'adapter. Les femmes elfes devaient donc prévoir autant de robes que de styles musicaux. En général ces dernières faisaient appellent aux plus douées et plus couteuses couturières de la planète. Lénaé n'était pas de ce genre la. Elle dessinait et fabriquait ses propres robes. Aucun indice sur les fameuses robes n'avait été divulgué. Aussi, quelle ne fut la stupeur des elfes somptueusement habillées ; Ce soir Lénaé voulait leur donner une leçon, et remettre à leur place les dirigeants devenus un « brin » arrogants. Elle trouvait ce genre de coutumes littéralement ridicules. Les elfes qui étaient habituellement d'une nature simpliste, devenait arrogants, hautain, et complètement stupide, lors de ce genre d'occasion.

Sa robe était très simple. D'un rouge profond qui faisait ressortir sa peau halée, elle la moulait aussi bien que les tenues en cuire habituellement réservées aux entrainements. Elle laissait libre le cou et les épaules de Lénaé, le tissu ne prenant place qu'après la naissance des seins, les mettant ainsi en valeur. Cintrée à la taille d'un ruban aussi rouge que la robe, elle moulait le haut de ses jambes, ne s'évasant qu'après ses genoux. Ses longues manches descendaient jusqu'à ses pieds ( nda : je sais, je suis nul en description ! Pour les manches, il s'agit de celles du moyen-âge. Vous savez, celles qui sont ouvertes ? Désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas très clair… =S). Elle ne portait aucun accessoire. Ces cheveux était lâchés et ondulaient librement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle s'avança calmement jusqu'à son trône, situé tout au bout de la salle, l'obligeant à la traverser de toute sa longueur. Enfin arrivé, elle se retourna et fit face aux invités.

--Je n'ais jamais été doué pour les discours. Alors je vais faire simple. Je…

Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir, sa grand-mère surgissant de je ne sais ou, venait de prendre place à côté d'elle, lui coupant la parole :

--Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir eu l'obligeance de nous honorer de votre noble présence.

« Comme s'ils avaient eu le choix ! »

Lénaé bouillait intérieurement.

--Si vous êtes tous réunis ici ce soir, c'est avant tous pour vous amusez, mais je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il y a une raison précise à votre présence de ce soir.

La salle s'emplit de murmures.

Maé qui se cognait la tête contre un mur stoppa net pour écouter.

-- Autant le dire sans détour, ma _« petite fille »_ qui est, comme vous le savez tous, notre nouvelle _«_ _impératrice », _a besoin de prendre époux.

Il y eu quelques rires.

Lénaé ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié.

Surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard un brin moqueur de Lian.

Maé se remit à se taper la tête contre le mur.

--C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé, que, ce soir, Lénaé danserait avec chacun des invités ici présent. N'est ce pas, Lénaé ?

S'étouffant à moitié, celle-ci répondit d'un oui étranglé.

--Bien, bien. Ce soir, à la fin de la soirée, notre nouvelle impératrice nous fera aussi une démonstration de combat. Après tous, aucun de nous n'a eu la chance de mesurer ces aptitudes dans ce domaine la.

Mais, avant tout cela, place à la danse.

Elle claqua dans ses mains, et la musique envahit la salle gigantesque.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour sentir leurs regards sur elle. Maé, Daïra, et à sa grande surprise, Lian.

La tradition était que l'impératrice ouvre le bal. C'est pourquoi, lorsque sa grand-mère se dirigea vers le centre de la salle avec le seigneur des elfes noir pour y entamer un tango, Lénaé explosa. Elle lança un tel regard vers les musiciens qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net de jouer.

La salle qui s'était mise en mouvement s'arrêta en même temps que les musiciens. L'ancienne impératrice se retourna lentement.

--Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Elle avait prit un ton agacé, très énervé.

--Continuez à jouer !

Les musiciens ne bougèrent pas.

--Je vous ais dis de jouer, alors obéissez !

Sa voie était désormais menaçante.

Lénaé, elle, souriait.

Maé et toutes les autre personnes favorable au règne de Lénaé – Même s'ils étaient en infériorité numérique—souriaient avec fierté, la tête haute.

--Ils joueront quand je leur demanderais de le faire. Cela fait trop longtemps que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Au jour d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien. Juste «_** l'ancienne **_» impératrice. Tu n'as plus le droit au titre d'impératrice depuis longtemps. Rien, tu n'es rien. Pas même une elfe. Une moins que rien. Tu devrais te trainer à nos pied en nous suppliant ne serais-ce que de te laisser en vie. Ce n'est désormais plus toi qui dirige cette terre. Tu m'as juré allégeance quand j'ai été nommé à ta place. Nous savons tous ici pourquoi. Alors soit tu te plies à ce que je t'ordonne de faire, soit tu sors pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ton sort est entre tes mains, mais dépêche-toi de me donner une réponse avant que je ne perde patience et ne te fasse enfermer.

--Tu ne peux pas me forcer à partir !

Alors que, jusqu'ici, elle souriait, elle était devenue livide à la dernière tirade de sa petite fille.

--Oh, mais si. Ici, j'ai tout les pouvoirs.

Elle jubilait.

--C'est faux ! Tout le monde ici sait bien que tu es incapable de diriger notre race ! Tu n'es même pas une elfe de sang pur ! Personne ici, ne voudra t'obéir et m'enfermer ! Tu n'as rien fait pour notre race ! Tu vas nous mener à notre perte !

-- Je n'ais peux être pas sauvé notre race, mais je n'ais rien fait non plus pour la détruire comme tu as essayé de le faire. Et bien, si personne ne veux t'enfermer, je le ferais moi-même. Mais cela ne se passera pas aussi bien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te laisser en vie !

--Tu crois faire le poids contre moi ? Tu es ridicule ! Tout comme ton impur de père ! Un sale humain ! Quand je pense que ta mère à oser remettre la couronne au fruit d'un mélange contre nature ! Lorsque tu es née, tu as jeté le déshonneur sur notre famille ! Tu es la honte de notre race, et tu ose me traiter de moins que rien ?! Tu ose m'«ordonner » de quitter ce qui appartient à ma famille depuis des millénaires ! Tu souille notre nom ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petite trainer. Je regrette de tout mon cœur que ta mère ce soit laissé envouter par un impur sorcier humain de la sorte ! Je regrette qu'elle est dut avoir la souffrance d'enfanter un tel monstre !

A ces mots, la salle s'arrêta de respirer.

Lénaé était livide. Elle ne sentait même pas tout son corps trembler de rage et de honte.

--Eh bien, tu n'ose plus rien dire ?! Tu vois, je suis persuader que c'est toi qui va sortir de cette salle, et me remettre enfin ce qui m'ais du ! Tu es un monstre, tout comme ton père ! Et comme si une erreur de la nature n'avait pas suffit ce monstre a souillé par deux fois ma fille ! Ma chère fille qu'il a finit par tuer ! Tu ne t'ais jamais montré digne de ta mère, elle aurait honte de toi, et je suis heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde pour voir quelle horreur elle a engendré ! Par deux fois ! Je…

Elle se tut. Lénaé venait de lever son bras devant elle, pomme verticale. Le sol se mit à trembler.

« --Que tu m'insulte j'en ais l'habitude.

Que tu insulte mon père, je me suis juré de m'en venger. C'est si facile d'insulté quelqu'un qui est mort. Qui est mort en sauvant ces enfants de surcroit.

Ses yeux devinrent deux émeraudes d'un vert flamboyant, tandis que ses iris prenaient la forme d'une étoile d'or, percée en son centre.

»Mais tu n'aurais jamais du insulter mon frère.

Sa robe volait derrière elle, comme entraîner par une brise imaginaire. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Ses cheveux volaient tout autour de sa tête et devinrent blonds, gardant juste quelques reflets auburn sous la lumière dorée qui sortait d'elle et l'entourait de la tête aux pieds. Les pétales des fleurs se ratatinèrent et les milliards de petites lucioles qui éclairaient la pièce s'éteignirent. La seule source de lumière provenait désormais de Lénaé et commençait à s'étendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait en un faisceau lumineux qui la lia, elle et sa grand-mère.

Elle fit un mouvement latéral avec son bras. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le même vent imaginaire fit décoller les deux femmes de quelques centimètres.

Elle parla d'une voix irréelle qui se répercuta sur les murs de pierres.

« Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, j'invoque, au nom de la colère de mes ancêtre que l'existence d'une telle descendante à offensé au plus profond de leur être, au nom de ma colère d'impératrice devant un tel concentré de trahison, de pourriture, le droit que me confère mon titre. Je te banni de ce royaume à jamais, tu n'as désormais plus le droit de venir au palais, de fouler le sol vénérable des ces terres, tu es privé de toute magie elfique, et pour avoir proféré de telles choses, tu seras à partir de maintenant et pour l'éternité, privé de la parole. Telle sanction ne peut être levée que par la seule énonciatrice de cette même sanction, et uniquement si elle remplit les conditions suivantes : Se racheter de tous le mal qu'elle a engendré, le regretter sincèrement et du plus profond de son âme, à telle point qu'elle ne vivra plus que pour cela, même s'il lui faut y laisser la vie. La sanctionné se verra interdire toute générosité de la part de ce qui ont été ces paires, elle se verra obliger de refuser le gîte et le couvert, ne vivra que par soit même et pour les autres. C'est en aidant les autres qu'elle tentera de se racheter de la trahison qui eut lieu, il y a de ça quelques années. Mais sa plus grande mission sera l'obtention du pardon des membres de ce qui ont fait parti de sa famille, et qu'elle a fait souffrir de mille et mille façons, en y mettant toute sa volonté, toute sa méchanceté, toute sa cruauté.

Il y a une dernière sanction. Toute sa vie durant, elle sera assaillie par des cauchemars, par des remords, par de vieux démons. Elle devra souffrir autant que ceux qu'elle a fait souffrir. C'est seulement si elle survit à cette épreuve qu'elle pourra commencer sa mission, et quémander le pardon. C'est pour cela qu'elle vivra seule et isoler de tout pendant une année. Son seul but sera d'exorciser ses démons pour être prête pour la longue pénitence qui s'en suivra. Elle devra regarder le bonheur des autres sans jamais pouvoir le ressentir. Elle deviendra méconnaissable des autres, subissant leurs moqueries à son tour. Elle devra supporter la douleur dans la solitude la plus complète. Mais pour s'en sortir, pour supporter tout cela, elle pourra être aidée, mais seulement si le sentiment moteur des autres est la pitié. Elle devra accepter tout cela et en tirer des conclusions, et s'en servir pour s'en sortir. Si elle réussi tout cela, l'énonciatrice de cette punition suprême aura le devoir de réfléchir, de juger de la réussite de la sanctionnée dans les missions qu'elle s'est vu confier, et devra décider de lever ou non la malédiction qui pèse désormais sur la sanctionnée. »

La véritable impératrice abaissa son bras.

Le même vent imaginaire envoya l'ancienne impératrice non pas hors de la salle, pas même en dehors du palais, mais encor plus loin, bien plus loin.

Les portes se refermèrent sur le long cri silencieux de la suppliciée.

O o O o O

_Soit le balancement du jeu d'enfant sous la douce brise de minuit du 4__ème__ jour suivant l'apparition de la fourrure. Laisse-toi bercer par le sifflement mélodieux des oiseaux de la nuit._

_Je viendrais._

oOoOoOo

Le bal pouvait enfin commencer. Cette fois, ce fut la véritable impératrice qui ouvrit le bal. Elle décida que pour un dernier hommage à une elfe qui fut tout de même la personne la plus importante de cette planète pendant de nombreuses années, le bal se déroulerait selon ce que cette personne avait prévu. Il y aurait donc une démonstration après la partie dansante de ce bal. Et elle choisirait donc un époux, puisque de toute façon, elle devait le faire depuis plusieurs années déjà.

O o O o O

Il faisait encor nuit quand Rémus Lupin apparut dans le parc, accroupit derrière des buissons, caché sous un sort de désillusion. Il regarda sa montre. Minuit pile. Le dernier des maraudeurs observa les alentour tout en se maudissant mentalement pour ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Un léger grincement régulier l'informa sur la position de celui qu'il venait rencontrer ce soir, au risque de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. Il se concentra et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge en murmurant un sortilège. Une mélodie ressemblant à une série de sifflement plus dissonants les uns que les autres, sortie de sa gorge. Presque immédiatement, le grincement s'arrêta et il entendit grâce à son ouïe ultra développé du à sa condition de loup garou, des bruits de pas étouffé par l'herbe du parc de little wingging. En passant près du buisson ou il se trouvait, l'inconnu laissa tomber discrètement une cape légère. Puis il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Rémus prit la cape et s'en enveloppa. Puis, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible,

Il suivit le jeune homme. En arrivant près du 4 privet drive, un petit homme potelé jaillit de derrière un buisson, baguette levée, pointé sur le sorcier que Rémus suivait. Les deux hommes chuchotèrent, et Rémus devina que Modingus était très nerveux, cela se voyait à son air agité. Il regardait partout tout en parlant activement avec le jeune homme. Le ton devait monter puisque les gestes de Modingus devenaient plus brusques et plus nerveux. Il finit par retourner derrière son buisson tandis que le jeune homme reprenait lentement sa route, franchissant le portail de la petite maison. Il ouvrit la porte en se retournant une dernière fois, et Rémus en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent à l'étage et rentrèrent dans une chambre. Rémus enleva la cape et la posa sur le lit défoncé de la petite chambre. Il observa ensuite le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos. Puis il prit la parole :

« Harry…

 Je te remercie d'être venu, Rémus. Je sais que tu risque gros, et je ne t'aurais pas demandé de venir si ce que j'avais à te demander n'était pas d'une importance capitale pour moi.

Harry se retourna enfin et le fixa longuement dans les yeux.

 Comme je te l'ais dit dans la lettre, tu es désormais tout ce qui me reste ici. C'est pour cela mais pas seulement que c'est à toi que je vais poser cette question. Tu es le dernier, à part Pettigrow, membre des maraudeurs vivant. Si quelqu'un peut me renseigner, c'est toi. Alors…

 Avant que tu ne me pose ta question, j'aimerais moi aussi m'expliquer. Si je suis venu, Harry, c'est parce que tu es le fils de James, et le filleul de Sirius. Tu partage donc ma douleur, même si ce n'est probablement pas la même. Mais il y a une autre raison. Je t'apprécie énormément, Harry, et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Et je ne t'apprécie pas seulement pour tes liens avec James, Sirius, ou Lily. Mais pour ce que tu es. C'est pour ces raisons que j'ai accepté de venir te voir Harry. Parce que je sacrifierais ma vie pour toi. Parce que pendant toutes ces années j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas tout à fait réciproque. A cette époque, tu te concentrais uniquement sur Sirius, et je ne t'en blâme pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu sais, des que nous avons posé les yeux sur toi, c'était le jour de ta naissance, ta mère t'avais dans les bras et nous étions tout autour de vous, Sirius, James, Peter et moi, des que nous t'avons vu, nous t'avons aimé.

Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne nous avais jamais connu aussi silencieux.

Il souria, mélancolique, les yeux dans le vague.

 On te regardait, ébahi devant une si petite chose, fabuleusement heureux.

Et tu as ouvert les yeux. Je crois que c'est à ce moment la que nous nous sommes tous dit que le fils des maraudeurs venait de naitre. C'était comme si tu étais notre fils, à tous. Chacun d'entre nous aurait donné sa vie pour toi. Et c'est malheureusement ce qui arriva. Je dois, et j'ai envi de veiller sur toi, parce que je suis le dernier à pouvoir le faire, et parce que tu es un fils pour moi. Le fils de James et Lily, le fils des maraudeurs, et par conséquent, mon fils. Ni Sirius ni moi n'avons eu d'enfant. Mais tu étais la. Tu étais notre fils.

Il secoua la tête, et regarda Harry dans les yeux :

 J'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de ce que je viens de dire. C'est quelque chose que j devais te dire, mais je ne pense pas avoir la force d'en parler encor. Tu peux à présent, me poser ta question.

Harry resta silencieux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et Rémus finit par se lever, se mettant face à lui. Après un moment encor de silence, lentement, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, ils ne se souvinrent même plus d'avoir pleuré. Tout ce dont ils se souviendront, c'est que c'est à ce moment la qu'un lien se forma, les liant ensemble pour le reste de leurs vie.

Enfin, Harry prit la parole :

 Rémus, la question que je vais te poser est très importante pour moi. La réponse pourrait changer ma vie. Si elle est positive, j'ignore pourquoi vous m'avez caché cela pendant tant d'années. Malgré ma tristesse, mon désespoir, et ma douleur. Toutes ces souffrances… Vivre ici avec eux, toutes les personnes de mon entourage qui meurent les unes après les autres, toute cette hypocrisie, tout ces mensonges, et malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, la solitude… Et tout le reste. Toi mieux que personne peut me comprendre. Alors, même si tu m'as mentis pendant toutes ces années, même si tu avais d'excellentes raisons de la faire, je te demande, ce soir, à cet instant, d'être totalement honnête. Alors voila.

Rémus, serait-il possible que je ne sois pas le dernier membre de la famille Potter encor en vie? Serait-il possible que je ne sois pas le premier enfant de Lily et James Potter ?

oOoOoOo

« Pitié, pitié, quand est-ce que sa va enfin finir ! J'ai mal partout… ! Aïe ! Et voila ! Encor une ampoule qui vient d'éclater ! Je crois que je vais tuer le prochain avec qui je danserais! Surtout s'il m'écrase les pieds comme celui-là ! Ouf, finis.

Oui oui, pour moi aussi ça été un plaisir et un grand honneur, vous êtes un merveilleux danseur !

Et blablabla et blablabla! Le pire c'est qu'il y croit en plus! Aller courage, c'est bientôt finis. Espérons que le prochain sera meilleur danseur !»

O o O o O

Rémus observait la boite. Ou plutôt l'intérieur de la boite. Il en sortit délicatement, les mains tremblantes, les quelques photos qu'elle contenait.

 Lily a toujours été très belle, un ange tombé du ciel, comme le disait souvent James. Ou sa tigresse sortie tout droit de la forêt amazonienne. Cela dépendait de son humeur du moment. Et ses yeux… Des yeux ensorcelants. Les mêmes yeux que toi, Harry. Je les croyais unique. Finalement, à ton arrivé en ce monde, vous étiez deux à les posséder. J'étais loin de m'imaginer, qu'en réalité, vous étiez trois. Aucun doute, la petite fille que tu vois la, est bien l'œuvre du mélange de James et Lily. Le fruit de leur amour. Le premier.

Cela parait comme une évidence. On ne peut pas ne pas y croire lorsque l'on voit ces photos. Et pourtant cela paraît en même temps si fou ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment cela peut il être réel ?

 J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. C'est pour sa que je t'ais contacté. Mais si tu me dis que tu n'es pas au courant…

 Je te le promets, Harry. J'ignorais l'existence de… de cette enfant ! Crois-moi, si nous étions au courant, les choses auraient été bien différentes.

 Je te crois, Rémus. C'est juste que je suis si déçu ! Tu étais le seul à avoir une chance de pouvoir m'éclairer sur le sujet ! Et finalement tu n'en sais pas plus que moi !

 Tout cela est très étrange. Il y a tant de points d'ombre ! Regarde cette photo. Tu n'étais encor qu'un nourrisson. Elle paraît beaucoup plus âgé, et pourtant Lily t'as eu jeune ! Ce devait être le jour de ton premier anniversaire, comme on le voit sur la banderole, la, on fond du salon, sur la cheminée. Je me souviens bien de cette soirée, pourtant je ne me rappel pas l'avoir vu, ce soir la. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs. Comment auraient-ils pu cacher une enfant pendant toutes ces années ! Alors que nous allions souvent leur rendre visite. Enfin à part dans les derniers mois de leur vie. Par mesure de précaution.

 Tu es sur que tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Jamais ?

 Oui, en tout cas pas à mon souve... Attends ! Mais si ! Sa y est, je me souviens ! Tout s'explique !

 De quoi ?! Rémus ! Parle !

Rémus faisait maintenant les cents pas dans l'appartement, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il ne réagit enfin que lorsqu'Harry se leva pour le secouer.

 En réalité nous l'avons plus entendu que vu. Maintenant que j'y pense, il arrivait de temps à autres, lorsque nous venions vous rendre visite, que nous entendions des bruits, dans des pièces ou nous n'avions jamais mis les pieds. Nous avions d'ailleurs trouvé cela suspect, au début. Le fait qu'ils nous interdisent l'accès à certaines pièces. Ils trouvaient des excuses bidon à chaque fois que nous voulions rentrer de force. Ils devenaient très nerveux quand nous étions obligés de passé devant l'une de ces pièces. Sirius et moi avons souvent cherché à passé outre l'interdiction de tes parents, tu connais Sirius ! Et je préférais l'accompagner plutôt que de le laisser faire des bêtises. Mais ils étaient toujours vigilants, et nous n'avons jamais réussi. Sirius à d'ailleurs finis par se lasser et laisser tomber.

 Mais quel genre de bruits ?

 Oh de toutes petites choses. Des fois s'étaient le bruit d'un meuble que l'on déplace, parfois une sorte de reniflement, d'autres fois le parquet qui grince. Mais nous l'avons vu, une fois. Ou plutôt, nous l'avons aperçu. C'était encor une fois le jour de ta naissance, à l'hôpital. Je m'en souviens car l'expression du visage de la petite m'avait interpellé. Nous allions te voir à l'hôpital, Sirius, Petegrow et moi, et elle sortait juste de la chambre de ta mère, lorsque nous l'avons croisé. Je me souviens de son sourire. Elle a fermé la porte, c'est adossé dessus quelques secondes, un sourire béat sur le visage, les yeux devant étinceler tout autant j'imagine, puis elle a regardé une personne, une femme, qui attendait à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est à ce moment la que je l'ais véritablement regardé. Son expression a changé du tout au tout, son visage portait tellement de souffrance lorsqu'elle à tourné la tête vers moi, que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Quand elle m'a vu, j'ai vu le reflet de mon propre désespoir. De mon propre malheur. De ma propre souffrance. Ce doit être pour cela que je m'en souviens encor.

Mais au grand jamais l'idée qu'elle soit ta sœur ne m'est passée par la tête.

 Mais crois-tu que cela soit possible ?

 Je ne pourrais pas te l'affirmer, Harry, mais je le crois. Sa vaux ce que sa vaux. Mais quand j'ai regardé la photo, tous mes souvenirs ce sont remis en place. Tout concorde ! Cela explique pas mal de zones d'ombre, et je suis désolé que Sirius ne soit pas la pour voir sa.

 Alors tu crois vraiment que j'ai une.…

 Sœur. Oui, Harry. Je le crois vraiment.

 Mais alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir avant ! Pourquoi m'avoir laissé souffrir ici, pendant toutes ces années ! Toutes ces années ou je demandais de l'aide, ou je lançais des appels de détresse silencieux ! Elle m'a laissé seul dans les pires moments, alors comment une sœur pourrait-elle infliger ça à son petit frère ! Si elle m'aimait, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé ainsi, elle serait venue à mon secours ! Elle m'aurait arraché des griffes de cette famille ! La seule solution c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Alors même si elle existe, elle ne doit pas penser que je fais partit de sa famille. Elle ne doit pas avoir le désir de m'empêcher de souffrir. Peut-être même qu'elle désire le contraire !

 Sa, Harry, je ne peux y croire. Une Potter ne ferait jamais sa. D'ailleurs le mot qu'elle t'a écris me fait penser que tu n'as pas cité toutes les alternatives. Il en reste une autre : Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Regarde cette photo ! Regarde le regard qu'elle te porte. J'y lis un amour infini Harry, et crois moi, des regards comme ça, on en voit pas souvent. Je crois que tu as tords sur toutes la ligne. Je crois que si elle existe vraiment, cette sœur t'aime, et aurait souhaité de tous son cœur que tu évites toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées. Peut-être qu'elle n'en a aucune idée. Si sa se trouve elle ne le sait même pas ! A mon avis, quelqu'un vous a empêché de vous voir pendant tous ce temps. Et je parierais que c'est la femme qui l'attendait à l'hôpital.

Il y eut un instant de silence ou les deux regardaient distraitement la boite ouverte devant eux. Elle était à présent vide. L'intérieur aussi était serti de runes et de pierres précieuses. Une ligne d'émeraudes tapissait les parois de la boite à sa base. Ils sentirent en même temps la magie. Une magie qu'ils n'avaient pas détecté avant car ils ne la connaissaient pas. Une magie inconnue. Ils pouvaient la sentir pulser, elle inondait la boite. Rémus sentit la même source de magie un peu plus loin. Il se leva, alla dans le coin de la chambre ou Harry avait poussé sa malle, prit le tissu blanc qui était posé dessus, et retourna s'asseoir au près d'Harry, sur son lit.

 Elle était avec la boite, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça en silence. Il pouvait sentir la magie, lui aussi. Il déplia le tissu devant ses yeux. C'était une longue robe blanche, mais tenu ainsi, ils ne distinguaient que fort mal sa coupe. Sans un mot, il se leva et commença à se déshabiller. Il agissait comme un automate, envouté par la robe. Rémus qui l'observait, subjuguer lui aussi par la robe, mais sans aucune commune mesure avec Harry, fronça les sourcils devant les marques que portait son corps maigre. Il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Sa maigreur était à faire peur. Ses côtes seyaient ainsi que son bassin sous sa peau blanche tendu à craquer. Il portait des marques de coups, surtout au niveau de ces côtes. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'apparition spectrale qui se tenait devant lui. Il sentit la colère monter en flèche. Il allait se lever quand Harry se retourna, vêtu de la robe. Il posa une main sur les épaules du loup-garou, apaisante. Rémus sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser de part en part, et sa colère disparut instantanément.

Il regarda alors Harry, à son tour subjugué.

La robe était longue. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles mais était fendu de chaque côté au niveau de la moitié de ses cuisses. Ses manches, longues elles aussi, étaient fendues au niveau du coude. A chaque début de coupure se trouvait une émeraude. Sa robe avait un col en V. L'ouverture descendait jusqu'au environ du haut du sternum, et était reliée par un lacet blanc. La robe comportait une capuche, blanches elle aussi. Sous cette couche extérieure de tissu, Harry portait un pull à manche longue, ainsi qu'un pantalon, dans une matière qui ressemblait à du cuir. Mais le plus impressionnant était surement la petite émeraude en forme de losange qui s'était lové sur son front, un peu au dessus de ses deux sourcils. Elle pulsait la même magie que celle contenu dans la boite et la robe.

 Harry, tu vas rire, mais on dirait presque un elfe !

 Franchement Rémus, sa ne me fait pas rire.

 Tu as raison, désolé.

Il lui envoya un regard contrit, si bien qu'Harry finit par rire. Ils rigolèrent pendant un certain temps, plus de nervosité qu'autre chose. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, des larmes pleins les yeux, et le sourire aux lèvres.

 Je me demande pourquoi elle m'a envoyé cette robe et cette boite. Tu sais Rémus, quand je la porte, j'ai l'impression d'être dans mon élément. Je me sens… Comblé. C'est un sentiment étrange.

 Peut-être pas si étrange que sa…

 Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

 Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. J'ai été mis au courant complètement par hasard. Ce que je vais te révélé, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. C'est très important.

 Je ne dirais rien, Rémus.

 Très bien. Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard lors de ta rentré en première année, Dumbledore a peu à peu commencé à restreindre tes pouvoirs. A chaque fois que tu allais à l'infirmerie, dans tes boissons, pendant les repas. Il a en quelque sorte bridé tes pouvoirs. J'ignore pourquoi, ni à quel fin. Peut-être pour ne pas te mettre en danger, pour que tu n'attire pas l'attention des autres. Peut-être pour ne pas que le pouvoir ne te monte à la tête, et que tu tourne mal, comme notre cher Voldemort.

 Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu veux dire qu'il m'empêche de développer correctement mes pouvoirs magiques ? Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ?! Depuis toujours il essaye de tous contrôler, mais la, il est allé trop loin ! Peut-être que si j'avais été en possession de tout mes pouvoirs, Cédric, Sirius ne serait pas morts! Peut-être que Voldemort n'aurais jamais repris forme « humaine » !

 Garde ton calme, Harry. Je sais que c'est très dur à assimiler, mais ce qu'il ne faut pas, c'est que tu t'énerve et fasse des erreurs. Je ne t'ais pas tout dis. Il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas la seule victime de ce « bridage de pouvoir magique ». J'aurais voulu en apprendre plus avant de t'en parler, mais au vu des circonstances…

Harry se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre. Il finit pas ce rasseoir entre l'ancien professeur de DCFM et la fameuse boite. Il l'observa quelques seconde puis regarda Rémus.

 Tu sais, je savais que Dumbledore faisait biend es choses dans le dos des gens, mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit capable de pareil chose. C'est inacceptable. Carrément inac… Regarde !

 De quoi ? Ou ?

 Regarde !

Il pointait la boite du doigt. Le même léger renfoncement venait d'apparaître au milieu du fond de la boite. Sauf qu'il y avait une émeraude pointu au milieu de ce même renfoncement.

 Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

 Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, ce que pour ouvrir la boite, j'ai utilisé un mécanisme qui y ressemblait, mise à part l'émeraude.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main au fond de la boite, le milieu de sa paume sur l'émeraude. Il sentit un picotement et retira vivement sa main. Une goutte de sang perla de sa paume. Les deux protagonistes regardèrent éberlué le petit renfoncement se détaché de la boite, lévité, pour finalement s'arrêter à auteur des yeux des deux sorciers. C'était comme si il s'agissait d'un aimant. Harry se sentit attiré par l'émeraude chatoyante, irrémédiablement attiré. Sans le vouloir, il rapprocha sa tête tout doucement, pour finir par coller la pierre précieuse qui sertissait son front à celle, plus grosse, du morceau de bois noir comme l'ébène. Il y eut aussitôt une lumière éblouissante qui obligea Rémus et Harry à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrir, Harry s'était détaché du morceau de bois qui luisait, un fil dorée unissant les deux pierres. C'était comme s'il se passait une transmission, de pensées, de mémoires ou de ils ne savaient quoi. Harry commençait à se sentir nauséeux quand, brusquement, le filin se brisa en son milieu, chaque bout revenant dans chacune des émeraudes. Le morceau de bois cessa de léviter, et retourna à sa place.

Comme hypnotisés, les deux magiciens regardèrent encor une fois la boite. Il ne restait à présent plus que le dessin d'une main, les contours dorés.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, pétrifié, puis, rompant le contact, Harry plaça sa main la ou se trouvait le dessin. La main s'adapta à la sienne, et celle d'Harry se mit à luire. Puis des runes apparurent tout autour des mains jointes, et finalement, le fond de la boite disparu. De l'extérieur, elle était restée la même. De l'intérieur, l'on voyait à présent plusieurs rangés de fioles, plus ou moins grandes, remplit de substances vaporeuses.

Des souvenirs…

Bon il faut quand même admettre que celui la j'ai mis moins de temps à le poster, :-S. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis désolé, même si je le suis, parce que j'en ais marre de passer ma vie à le faire :-P. Bon, j'espère qu'on moins ce chap vous aura pas déçu, et comme d'hab, j'espère que j'aurais des petites (ou grandes^^) reviews pour m'encourager, pour me dire que c'est trop nul et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que j'arrête^^ ? Ou pour tout simplement me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas. Parce que ce sont en grande partie les reviewer qui font les fanfictions.

Bon ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris ici, Harry et Lénaé devrait se revoir dans trèès peu de temps^^

Voili voilou, jvais mettre des mots en gros pour attirer l'attention de ceux qui ne lisent pas :

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RE****VIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

Quant on parle de review, voici les réponses de ceux qui m'en ont écrites:

Violine : Voila, la suite ! Oui il reste des mystères à éclaircir, et de nouveaux qui ne sont même pas encor écrit, qui vont s'ajouter aux anciens !

Sandalian : Il arrive maintenant^^

Bianka 17 : Oui c'est assez rare qu'il est une grande sœur, et je crois que je suis contente qu'il en soit ainsi^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry finira par le découvrir, mais patience ! Il faut laisser les choses se mettre en place !!

Titmo : Bon on moins j'ai fait apparaitre Harry plus longtemps^^ ! Et je pense que sa va continuer dans ce sens !!

Momographie : Oui Lily est une elfe, et ce n'est pas encor fini! La rencontre Harry / Lénaé ne vas pas tarder !

En tout cas, Merci beaucoup à tous !


	7. Chapter 7: Et c'est là que tout commence

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais alors pas du tout, et oui, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Seulement quelques personnages sortent de ma petite tête , et je n'en tire heureusement aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est quelques reviews esperées =S ! xD

* * *

Chapitre 6: Et c'est là que tout commence!

Frustration.

C'était sans aucun doute le sentiment dominant de l'esprit agité du jeune Potter. L'on pouvait aussi y trouver de la colère, tournée vers on ne savait qui ni quoi avec précision.

Malgré tout, faisant les cents pas dans la petite pièce du 4 Privet Drive et abîmant par le même coup le tapis déjà bien usé, Harry s'appliquait à réfléchir avec un semblant de calme.

Calme.

Il souffla. De frustration sans doute. Puis soupira. Soupira et soupira et soupira encore. Et encore.

Une heure passa. Ou peut être plus, la notion du temps lui étant devenu comme étrangère, égarement probablement dût à son cerveau déjà bien épuisé de s'être ainsi survolté.

Calme et réflexion étaient donc les maîtres mots.

D'abord, pourquoi un tel sentiment de frustration ?

Probable que ce soit le fait que Rémus l'ait finalement convaincu de ne pas se plonger dans les souvenirs découverts la veille dans cette étrange boîte magique. S'il s'agissait réellement de souvenirs. Il faut pourtant admettre que le Lycan avait très certainement raison. Qu'est ce qui nous prouvait que ce sont des souvenirs ? Et si tel était bien le cas, qu'est ce qui nous prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas piégés ? Ou même qu'il faille les regarder ! Après tout, ils étaient bien cachés, il aurait pût ne pas les découvrir. Seulement voila. Ils étaient bels et bien la, posés sur son bureau. Son instinct seul lui conseillait de les regarder. Seulement Harry avait bien du mal à retrouver confiance celui-ci, surtout si une tache tel qu'un choix lui incombait.

Nouveau soupir. Mal à la tête, il avait mal à la tête !

Fusse de fatigue ou de réflexion, mais notre pauvre sorcier épuisé finit pas s'endormir paisiblement – ou pas d'ailleurs.

oOoOoOo

D'un bon tout en hauteur et en précision, elle attrapa la première branche de l'arbre et en quelques mouvements souple se hissa jusqu'à son sommet. Elle l'observa un moment de l'arbre d'où elle était perchée. Qu'il ressemblait à leur père…

La fenêtre s'ouvrit sans bruit et une silhouette se faufila tel une ombre jusqu'au chevet du lit où Harry dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle le regarda pendant des heures, assise à même le sol. Dans son regard dansait toute sorte d'émotions, mais deux flammes prenaient plus de place que les autres. Deux flammes d'amour et de culpabilité qui se livraient un combat acharné pour décider de qui aura le droit de rester. Il s'avéra plus tard que c'est la culpabilité qui prendra le plus souvent le pas sur l'amour, le rejetant jusqu'au plus profond de son être, sans pour autant que l'autre n'arrive à l'amoindrir. Il était là, mais elle refusait de le montrer, rongée comme elle l'était par la culpabilité.

Se fut sur ce regard si tourmenté qu'il en était magnifique qu'Harry tomba en ouvrant les yeux l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Un regard si frappant et semblable au sien qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Deux yeux verts émeraude avec des paillettes noisette, qui devaient être malicieuses à la base. Il eut tout juste le temps de sentir une main sur son front avant de s'endormir de nouveau, mais cette fois plus paisiblement que depuis bien longtemps.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard. Regard pour le moment chargé d'amour porté sur l'être qui dormait à présent comme un ange. Si fragile et vulnérable qu'elle sentit la culpabilité revenir à la charge. Elle posa un dernier tendre baiser sur son front, un baiser qui effleure, un baiser soupir. Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut. Ne laissant derrière elle qu'une sensation fugace et un léger bout de papier qui vint se poser avec la légèreté du vent sur le sol près de la fenêtre.

OoOoOo

Quand il se réveille, il se sent étrangement mieux. Il est calme, détendu, les interrogations qui s'agitaient furieusement en lui la veille s'étaient éteintes, ne laissant derrière elles que des problèmes résolus, ou non, mais qui flottaient dans un esprit désormais serein. Ainsi qu'une résolution. Implacable. Il ne laisserait plus des gens innocents mourir des mains de ce monstre et de ses sous fifres. Il se rendait à présent compte qu'il ne devait pas se concentré uniquement sur les gens qu'il aimait. Il devait vaincre ce fichu serpent inhumain pour sauver le maximum de vie. Il le savait à présent. Elu ou pas, il donnerait le meilleur de son être pour permettre aux gens de vivre sans qu'une menace permanente n'assombrisse chacun de leurs lendemains. Non pas parce qu'il s'en sentait contraint mais parce que c'était sa nature. Il le savait à présent. Il ne voulait pas juste égoïstement ne sauver que les personnes qu'il aimait, mais permettre à tous de vivre dans un monde sans ténèbres - dans la mesure du possible évidemment. Il lui fallait se servir de ses peines, de ses douleurs, et de ces erreurs passées, les accepter, les analyser et les comprendre pour finalement s'en servir pour avancer en essayant de ne pas les réitérer.

Place à l'action.

Seul ou pas, il était décidé à avancer.

OoOoOoOoO

- Avance encore d'un pas à droite. Non à droite je t'ai dit!

- Oui, oui à droite c'est bon ça va !

- Bien. Maintenant arrête de bougonner et recule de quatre pas à gauche.

- C'est une blague ? Tu viens de me dire d'avancer d'un pas à droite !

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si l'émetteur ne peut pas émettre correctement !

- Ah bah moi qui croyait que c'était TOI qui l'avait inventé ! Mais tu as raison, c'est surement de ma faute ! Néanmoins je ne crois pas que ce soit ce fichu émetteur qui me fait tourner en rond depuis plus d'une heure!

- Oui bon d'accord. Mais c'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est super dur de comprendre ce machin !

- Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là à essayer de le tester depuis une éternité !

Sentant que son heure allait arriver plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, le pauvre petit elfe décida d'en profiter une dernière fois. Il reprit donc la parole :

- Bon, alors tu vas rester là à te plaindre jusqu'à ce que le jour ne se lève où bien on peut continuer ?

Sentant que ces chances de survit s'amoindrissait à chaque instant, il enchaîna :

- Bon ça y est, t'as reculé ?

- Jol ! Si tu ne m'indique pas le chemin maintenant…

Croyez le ou non, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de connaître la fin de cette phrase !

- Ok ok. Il y a à environ deux mètres de toi une espèce de petit roché ou tu peux poser un de tes pieds, mais eulement un seul, et tu devras garder l'autre en équilibre parce que tu seras au milieu d'un précipice. Ensuite tu pourras t'agripper à la branche basse d'un arbre non loin de là que tu remonteras en vitesse parce que je le soupçonne de pouvoir s'enfoncer, dans ce que je crois être du sable absorbant, à la moindre variation de poids. Ensuite il te faudra te débrouiller seule parce que je n'arrive pas à voir plus loin. Simple, nan ?

Grognement rageur.

- Et bien sur, il n'y a pas d'autres chemins ?

- Mais évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu impérialissssime altesse ?

Tout cela d'une voix d'une mielleusité insupportable. Lénaé imaginait sans mal l'air faussement angélique de son assistant TEMPORAIRE, statut dont à présent elle se délectait.

Se jurant de l'assassiner elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le pourrait que si elle se sortait d'affaire. Quelle idée de tester ce nouveau sortilège dans ce coin dangereux et surtout en compagnie de cet inventeur de malheur !

oOoOoOoOo

Maintenant juché en haut de l'arbre qui commençait son inexorable descente, elle imaginait les plus douces des tortures…

- Je vais te tuer, tu le sais, hein ?

oOoOoOoOo

_Harry,_

_Je connais tes tourments. Tu es un Potter et je ne doute pas que quelle qu'elle soit, ta décision sera la bonne, et à partir de maintenant, je serais là pour toi si tu le veux bien. Pour t'aider dans ta tache en t'apportant tout ce que je suis en mesure de t'apporter, même si c'est peu et que le principal tu le tireras de toi-même. J'ai confiance en toi et je crois que tu es prêt. Penses-tu l'être ? _

_Je viendrai demain pour connaître ta réponse._

_Puisses-tu entendre le vent chantonner à ton oreille…_

Le message n'était pas signé mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à en deviner l'émettrice.

Pour ce qui était de sa culpabilité, il décida de la mettre de côté, elle et des dizaines d'autres interrogations.

Il fallait se concentrer sur la question qui lui était posé.

S'évitant un mal de crâne qui apparaissait comme inévitable, il ne se pencha pas sur le problème qui n'en était après tout pas vraiment un. Il savait déjà que prêt ou pas, il accepterait. Il laissa alors sa confiance spontanée et naturelle prendre le pas de ses émotions. Il savait qu'il prendrait les yeux fermé tout ce que pourrait bien lui apporter cette aide inespérée, même si elle se présentait sous la forme d'une hypothétique sœur.

OoOoOoO

- Alors, tu es… Ma sœur ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots après maintes hésitations. Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, il se rendit compte des émotions que sa simple prononciation soulevait en lui.

- Il semblerait bien.

La réponse était sèche, ce qui déstabilisa Harry. Il recommença alors à se poser des questions. Si elle l'avait laissé souffrir seul toutes ces années contrainte et forcée, alors comment pouvait-elle le traiter ainsi aujourd'hui ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle l'avait _volontairement _ignoré pendant tout ce temps ?

Il avait du mal à y croire. Ou plutôt ne voulait pas y croire. Mais le fait qu'elle détourne sans cesse son regard du sien ne l'aida pas et finit au contraire pas le déstabiliser encore plus. Il avait depuis toujours prit l'habitude de comprendre les émotions des gens en regardant dans leurs yeux. Cela le déstabilisait presqu'autant que ses sautes d'humeur incongrues et inattendues. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Euh… Mais alors, tu es la fille de James et Lily Potter ?

Non mais quel idiot Potter ! Tu n'avais pas une question encore plus stupide ?

- Il y a de grandes chances en effet puisque je viens de t'affirmer que j'étais ta sœur.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton égal, pourtant son visage afficha un sourire moqueur qui le fit se crisper. A la fois de honte et de colère. Contre lui sans doute mais à sa grande surprise, contre sa… sœur – Décidemment c'était vraiment étrange ! - Après tout, comment osait-elle se moquer de lui après toutes ces années de douloureuse absence ?

Il reprit néanmoins la parole :

- Désolé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est que tout cela est nouveau pour moi, et je ne comprends pas tout.

- En effet, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui reprit la parole, mais pas moins sèchement:

- En effet, cela semble évident. Seulement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de détails. Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire si tu veux espérer ne serait-ce que d'approcher d'assez près Voldemort pour pouvoir voir sa langue fourchu plus d'une fraction de seconde, ce qui représente le temps qu'il lui faut pour te lancer un sort qui pourrait être le dernier que tu verras. Au regard de la situation actuel on ne peut plus se permettre de se reposer sur une chance insolente.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Blessé, il baissa les yeux. Après tout, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Et dire qu'il y avait cru l'espace d'une nuit.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- As-tu donc perdu toute dignité, toute fierté ? Comment peux-tu espérer faire pencher la balance si tu n'as même pas la rage de vaincre ?

La rage de vaincre ? Bien sur qu'il avait la rage de vaincre ! Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ! Lui, Harry Potter n'avait pas la rage de vaincre ?

Devant son regard qui c'était redressé de colère et d'une fierté nouvelle, Lénaé eu un sourire tendre l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre un masque impénétrable.

- J'ai fait volontairement usage d'un pragmatisme blessant, Harry, pour t'amener à te rendre compte de ce que tu risquais de devenir en te laissant aller comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Les gens ordinaires, oui. Mais tu n'es pas de ceux-là. Alors que l'on trouverait normal d'accorder un temps pour récupérer de toutes ces morts malheureuses à n'importe qui d'autres, toi, tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Pas de pause, pas de répit. Tu ne récupéreras que lorsque vous aurez remporté cette guerre! Et pour cela, tu dois récupérer cette fierté et ne plus jamais laissé personne te dire de telles choses. Et surtout pas moi ! Fais en sorte que les gens te respectent, Harry. Pour ton pouvoir, ta puissance, tes qualités d'homme et de meneur – car c'est bien à cela que tu dois te préparer-, et pas pour une chance miraculeuse, une hypothétique prophétie, et l'espoir stérile que cela leur inspire ! Parce que ces gens là ne sont que des faibles qui préfèrent regarder passivement ce qui se passe en priant pour que l'issue leur soit favorable plutôt que d'agir pour que cela arrive. Tu ne dois pas être de ceux-là, mon frère. Tu es un Potter, tu appartiens à une tout autre trempe ! Et surtout, tu es Harry. Et tu es ce que tu es. Et cela personne ne peut ni le nier ni te l'enlever. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il acquiesçât, ahurit par le flot de paroles inattendu.

- Une dernière chose avant de commencer, tu n'es pas un faible, Harry. Loin de la. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais si tu arrives à t'en rendre compte, quoi que puissent en dire les autres. Je crois en toi et en tes capacités. Si quelqu'un peut vaincre, ne doute pas qu'il ne peut s'agir que de toi. Oh et profite bien de ce moment de « complimentassions » parce que c'est très probablement le dernier. Ah et concernant le passage sur les Potter, oubli, je me suis donné l'impression d'être un de ces mangemort et de te pressé le cerveau sur la pureté du sang et toutes ces balivernes idiotes du même genre… Beurk, beurk, et re-beurk !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il vit passer sur son visage une fugace expression de dégout amusé avant de retrouver son expression faciale habituelle : Une implacabilité digne de Rogue en personne. Non. Bien qu'il ne cru pas cela possible, une implacabilité plus encore implacable que celle de Rogue. Même dans son regard ne dansaient aucunes émotions. Puis elle reprit la parole, pour ne prononcer qu'un seul et unique mot :

- Prêt ?

Il revit alors son arrivée.

Flash-Back

Il dormait plus paisiblement que jamais, lorsque :

-On se bougeeee misérable petit sorcier humain !

Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de frayeur. Non mais quelle frousse !

Il se détendit imperceptiblement en observant celle qui venait de lui offrir ce réveil tonitruant. Elle était allongé sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter une fraction de seconde plus tôt – Non mais comment avait-elle fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ?—et le regardait avec une expression malicieuse.

-Alors quoi, tu vas passer la journée à me regarder la bouche ouverte ?

- Euh… Alors, Tu es… Ma sœur ?

Fin du Flash-Back

- C'est assez bien pour une première fois !

Assez bien ? Il venait de faire plus d'une dizaine de fois le tour de plusieurs pâté de maison et c'était assez bien ? Mais elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Il regrettait presque d'avoir prononcé ce simple mot qui revenait – Il n'avait aucun mal à le pressentir— à un aller simple en enfer ! Mais il rejeta vite ces pensées. Bien sur qu'il ne regrettait pas. Comment aurait-il put ? Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même. Il avançait enfin ! Il sourit et songea qu'il avait bien fait d'éviter de parler de ses entraînement de quiddich, de toute façon il aurait eu bien du mal à parler tant il était essoufflé !

Il réussit quand même tant bien que mal à parler entre deux halètements… :

- Mais, n'est-ce pas un compliment ?

… Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Le regard qu'elle lui lança et le grognement qu'elle poussa l'inciterait désormais à plus de prudence.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien pour la peine tu me fais 30 pompes et tu enchaîneras avec une centaines d'abdominaux. Alors, qu'est ce-que tu attends feignasse, que je double le tarif ?

« Sadique va ! » Il le pensa très fort mais évita de prononcer quoique ce soit, il n'était tout de même pas maso ! Il s'en félicita en apercevant par à coups son regard de vainqueur et son sourire victorieux devant l'image de son frère souffrant le martyr.

OoOoOoO

Il avait dit souffrir le martyr ? Il se rendait à présent compte que le terme souffrir le martyr n'avait pas de limite pour l'impitoyable jubilation de celle-qui-était-à-présent-sa-sœur– Il ne savait toujours pas comment l'appeler—à le voir souffrir. S'il avait cru souffrir le martyr, il revisita son jugement dès le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent. Même le terme de souffrance prenait un autre sens. Ce qu'il vivait alors n'était qu'une partie de plaisir comparé à ce qu'elle lui préparait. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui son aire angélique ne présageait rien mais alors vraiment rien de bon – en tout cas pour lui!

- Hum… Tu sais qu'en tant que mentor ou maître ou n'importe quoi d'autres dans le même style, tu me dois en plus du plus grand respect, une confiance absolue ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh non ! Il n'était pas encore prêt à mourir ! Il n'en était qu'au troisième jour et il commençait déjà à se demander s'il allait sortir vivant de cet arrangement fou pour lequel il avait donné son accord presque sans hésitation.

En effet après la course et presque deux jours entiers de test en tout genre, Harry et celle-qu'il-ne-savait-pas-encore-comment-nommer avaient décidé d'un programme pour le reste de l'été, période convenu d'un commun accord par les deux protagonistes, même si la plus vieille avait bougonné que rien ne pourrait être obtenu d'un être aussi empoté, maladroit, malingre et dénué de talent en seulement deux mois. Elle avait penser poursuivre après les vacances mais Harry avait avancer le fait qu'il serait trop compliqué que cela continu à Poudlard, à moins qu'elle n'en parle à Dumbledore. A la grande surprise d'Harry, elle s'était crispé à l'entente de ce nom et avait annoncé que c'était juste hors de question, et elle avait ensuite convenu qu'il devrait alors continuer son entrainement seul.

Elle était revenue le lendemain, réveillant un Harry épuisé des émotions et exercices de la veille, bien avant le lever du jour.

OoOoOoO

On y était. Les ondes de magie noire pulsaient tout autour d'elle, mais ils la laissèrent pourtant passée.

« C'est à croire qu'une fois maté, tu deviens son maître.

- Eh bien je préfèrerais que tu ne sois la maîtresse de personne, sauf peut-être de la magie blanche. Pouah cette aura maléfique me fout les jetons !

- Jol, lâche moi la main veux-tu ?

- Alors ça, c'est juste hors de question !

- Jol… Je te préviens que si tu ne…

- Quoi ? Tes menaces ne serviront à rien, parce que si je te lâche je meurs et si je te tiens, eh bien tu me tus ! Comme le résultat est le même de toute façon, tant qu'à faire, je préfère mourir de tes mains !

- Peut-être, mais la magie noire ne te torturera pas ! Alors que moi…

Le petit elfe bougonna mais ne la lâcha pas.

- Jol !

- Bon bon, Ok !

Il lui lâcha la main après encore un certain temps d'hésitation.

- Tu sais, c'est quand même curieux que je n'ais jamais senti la magie noire qui pulsait de ce mur auparavant. Surtout que j'ai examiné le moindre recoin de ce palais à ton ordre il y a à peine deux mois.

- Ce que je trouve curieux, moi, c'est ton habileté à me tutoyer, inventeur ! Et puis, peut-être est-ce ton habitude de ne jamais faire ce qu'on te demande comme on te le demande !

- Ah parce que toi tu te conformes aux protocoles, peut-être?

- Bien sur ! Qu'insinues-tu par là ?

- Que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire fit des règlements de la sorte, nom d'un bébère à plume !

Elle sourit malicieusement avant de se pencher sur le problème soulevé par son compagnon quelques instants plutôt. Elle s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de reprendre la parole :

- La magie était très bien camouflée. Je ne l'aurais jamais découverte si je n'avais entendu ces murmures…

- Murmure que tu es bien la seule à n'avoir jamais entendu !

- Qu'insinues-tu, _encore _?

De nouveau ce petit air agacé qui lui faisait retrousser le nez de bien belle manière pour une impératrice. Rhaa, qu'il aimait l'énervé ! Il pourrait y passer la journée tant cela lui faisait plaisir. Il en oubliait même qu'elle pouvait le faire disparaître de la surface de cette terre d'un claquement de langue. Mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle !

- Qu'il est étrange que tu sois la seule à l'avoir entendu alors que je suis passé des centaines de fois devant ! Et parfois même avec mes outils de détection infaillibles.

- Et bien apparemment pas si infaillible que ça ! A l'image de leur créateur, sans doute.

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de bougonné. On pouvait s'attaquer à lui, mais surement pas à ses créations ! Il allait le lui exprimer de bien belle façon mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

- Bien, assez perdu de temps. Met en route l'émetteur…

Puis, se tournant vers lui avec un air menaçant…

- … Et cette fois, tu as intérêt à le faire bien !

Oula elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse un effort cette fois.

Elle avançait comme elle le pouvait, comme embourber dans une masse inextricable d'une étrange matière épaisse et visqueuse. La masse de magie entassée ici était impressionnante. Malgré tout, avec l'aide de Jol qui la guidait grâce à l'émetteur, elle parvint – Non sans peine—à sortir de la masse. Au premier pied dehors, la scène s'illumina. Elle se trouvait devant un portail lumineux.

- Léni ? Lénaé ? Altesse ?

- Silence, Jol !

- Mais je sens un important afflux de magie. C'est… C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

- Je sais Jol, je l'ai senti moi aussi.

- Mais… Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Et encore, si tu voyais ce que je vois…

Cette phrase lui ramena le souvenir tout frais de la « démonstration » de combat de la veille.

Flash Back

Elle retint sa respiration. Tout reposait sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière cette arche magique. Les mondes que les elfes créateurs imaginaient du tout au tout étaient chaque fois différents. Elle espérait ne pas être tombée sur un elfe vicieux, mais étant donné que celui-ci était au service exclusif de sa grand-mère, elle ne s'attendait pas à un monde fait de fleurs et de gentilles petites créatures dont la principale caractéristique serait de faire des chatouilles à ceux et celles qui croisent leurs chemins.

Quand elle traversa le portail et que l'habituelle sensation de traverser un voile humide l'assaillit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison.

Tout dans ce monde évoquait le danger. Pas d'arbre comme tout elfe en a l'habitude, juste un maquis infranchissable transpirant l'humidité, l'absence de fleurs, le marais profond jusqu'aux genoux ou la seule végétation des lieux poussait, l'odeur de pourriture dans l'air, l'obscurité de l'endroit, et surtout, surtout, l'absence de magie. En effet, un elfe créateur pouvait interdire à tous ceux qui foulaient son monde de pratiquer la magie. Certain elfes des plus puissants pouvaient même changer le centre même de son univers en court de « Partie ». Bien que cela soit interdit, elle ne doutait pas que certain ait déjà réussi cet exploit. Après tout, derrière divers prétexte, les créa-mondes n'avaient qu'un seul but précis, hors des entraînements : Tuer un elfe. Car en effet, tuer un elfe en combat singulier s'avérait une tâche des plus difficiles. Plus encore de le faire sans « bruit », pour que les « autorités » ne soit pas mise au courant. Parce que oui, tuer un elfe en dehors du combat singulier était strictement interdit. Etrangement ce devait être la loi la plus respectée de toute, les elfes étant très pointilleux sur leur sens de l'honneur.

Sans les voir elle sentait les regards de ceux qui la scrutaient depuis le monde réel grâce à des écrans magiques invisibles de son côté. Elle devrait d'ailleurs se renseigner sur ceux-ci.

Elle avançait prudemment depuis des heures lui semblait-il, essayant de faire abstraction des formes de vies très potentiellement dangereuse qui lui frôlaient les jambes à chaque instant. Elle se demandait le sens de tout cela. Etait-ce pour l'épuiser ? Pourtant tout le monde savait bien que les elfes possédaient une endurance extrêmement poussée. A moins que ses adversaires ne la sous-estimaient. Elle comprit au moment ou elle sentit une forme de vie gigantesque rampé dans sa direction. Elle comprenait ! Ce n'est pas son endurance physique qu'ils voulaient épuisés mais son endurance mentale. Il était en effet des plus compliqué de maintenir ses perceptions à l'affût pendant longtemps. Et elle venait de le faire plusieurs heures d'affilées ! Elle remercia mentalement son entraînement intensif, et encore plus celui de Lian, qui lui avait appris comment reconnaître si des formes de vies avaient des intentions fraternelles ou au contraire belliqueuses. C'était le cas de celle-ci, sorte de serpent géant. Affûtant au maximum ses perceptions, elle réussit à trancher la tête de la bête d'une brusque accélération avant même que celle-ci ne sorte de l'eau. En effet, certain elfe pouvait pousser la perception de leur environnement jusqu'à pouvoir voir distinctement même les choses invisibles ou très lointaines. Il s'agissait de la double vision. Elle eut le temps de voir grâce à son regard normal (en catégories elfes bien entendu, nda), que son environnement changeait pour devenir une forêt aux arbres gigantesque. Et c'est grâce à sa perception qu'elle sentit également les assaillants arriver.

OoOoOoO

De ce côté ci du portail, les commentaires allaient bon train. Au début on s'interrogeait sur la durée du chemin parcouru, le temps de l'autre côté d'un portail passant d'une façon aléatoire en fonction de ce que voulait l'elfe créateur. De notre côté, 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées. De l'autre probablement plusieurs jours au vu de la fatigue progressive de Lénaé, même si aucun couché de soleil n'avait eu lieu. Surement un piège pour lui enlever ses repères chronologiques.

Pas très Fair-play mais à quoi d'autre pouvait on s'attendre. Néanmoins Lian était fière d'elle sans se l'avouer. Il connaissait Lénaé et son endurance et c'est uniquement grâce à cela qu'il savait à peu près combien de temps était passé. Il l'applaudit mentalement lorsqu'elle réussit à couper la tête de ce monstre étrange qu'il avait eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir avant qu'il n'essai de lui sauter dessus. Sa vitesse et sa précision avait impressionné les autres, il pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, lui, était déçu quelque part. Il ne reconnaissait pas pouvoir faire mieux, mais elle, si. Quand il avait commencé à lui apprendre comment développé sa perception, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Lui-même réputé pour ce talent avait été rapidement rattrapé puis dépassé par Lénaé. Il pensa un instant à toutes ces leçons prisent en secrets. Elle lui dirait probablement qu'il lui avait appris certain petit truc utile, mais elle ne reconnaitrait pas ce qu'elle pense réellement à haute voix. Il était persuadé qu'au fond elle penserait que c'est lui qui lui à toute apprit, que ce qu'elle était, elle le lui devait, à lui et à ses autres mentors. Il lui répondrait certainement que sans lui elle ne serait rien, mais lui penserait que si quelqu'un avait tiré quelques chose de ces leçons, c'était bien lui. Il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer au début, orgueil oblige, mais une fois que celle-ci comprenait le principe de ce qu'il lui enseignait, elle poussait sa compréhension du phénomène à son paroxysme, jusqu'à le développé à son niveau le plus haut. A partir de ce moment là, c'est elle qui prenait la place de professeur, et bien qu'il ne lui avouerait pas, il avait appris d'elle bien plus qu'elle n'avait appris de lui. Il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter. Il l'aurait suivi les yeux fermé. Toujours en faisant semblant de les ouvrir, le même orgueil toujours présent. Une vague de nostalgie dévastatrice le prit soudainement, alors qu'il réalisait qu'après ce qui s'était passé, tout était fini. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie lorsqu'il sentit un changement d'éclairage et entendit les sursauts surpris des autres. Une dizaine d'assaillants. Peuf rien de plus facile pour elle. Mais il se ravisa bien vite.

Des sélunos. Ou plus communément, lycanthropes.

ooOoOoOoo

Elle en sortit triomphante. Bien évidemment. Après plus de deux heures de ce côté-ci, ce qui devait correspondre à des jours et des jours sans pitié là-bas, elle sortait enfin. Et en vie. Hors du portail, le regard des gens avait changé. Maé n'avait jamais était aussi fière de son amie. Non, de sa maîtresse. Elle regarda celle-ci. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle mais surtout aussi sauvage.

Imperceptible soupir de soulagement de Lian que je dois être la seule à avoir entendu. Je lui lâchai d'ailleurs la main, quelque peu honteuse, et reprenait une respiration normale, apaisée. Il me regarda en souriant :

- Tu peux être fière de ton amie, Maé.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle l'observait attentivement qu'elle se rendit compte que son sourire était triste, et son regard nostalgique.

Elle lui répondit doucement d'un oui presqu'inaudible alors qu'elle le regardait attentivement et qu'il continuait:

- Lénaé à de la chance de t'avoir, Maé.

- Prequ'autant que de t'avoir toi !

Son sourire s'élargit en quelque chose de plus sincère, quelque chose d'indulgent.

- Tu te trompes Maé. Je ne suis rien pour elle. Rien d'autre qu'une distraction dans son quotidien.

Puis, avec un clin d'œil :

- Et tu sais bien qu'il en est de même pour moi !

Il eut une expression indéfinissable, puis tourna les talons. Elle lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

- Mais… Tu ne va pas la saluer ? C'est carrément un manque de respect Lian, et je ne peux pas te le permettre !

- Maé… Il soupira. Je vais partir avec mon Seigneur, comme mon devoir m'y oblige.

- Et alors, il…

- Et je ne reviendrais pas.

- Que…Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Je ne suis pas bon pour les adieux.

Il tourna les talons pour de bon.

- Tu n'es juste qu'un lâche Lian le lieutenant !

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la situation pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux des personnes alentour, laissant place à un quiproquo des plus étrange. Eux ne virent qu'une femme enceinte traitée un homme qui lui tournait le dos, de lâche.

L'impératrice rejoignit doucement son trône, se tourna vers la foule, la tête bien haute mais sans prétention dans son regard, et clos le bal. Chacun vint la saluer, avec désormais plus de respect et de déférence, même si certains sentiments tenace résidaient.

Quand il ne resta plus personne que le seigneur Noir, elle releva d'ailleurs l'absence de son lieutenant mais ce força de n'éprouver qu'un sentiment de calme acceptation, celle-ci se leva et le rejoignit au milieu de la salle. Il lui fit une révérence qu'elle salua d'un hochement de tête. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre sa place. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise...:

- Je pars demain, altesse.

- Oh, et bien j'espère que ce séjour parmi nous vous aura été bénéfique et que votre voyage de retour se passera sans encombre. Les routes ne sont pas toujours sûres partout en cette saison.

Ils s'observèrent tout les deux en silence, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur noir se décide de reprendre la parole :

- Je vous en remercie, Altesse. Je vous fais alors mes adieux, bien qu'ils ne soit qu'éphémères, car je reviendrais bientôt. Après tout, il nous faut des lors commencé à organiser notre mariage, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Voili Voilou! Dans le prochain je mettrais sans doute plus de Harry et elle. L'histoire commence juste à prendre forme! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et je n'oserais pas réclamer reviews après autant de temps d'absence!

J'espère à très bientôt dans des reviews ou dans le prochain chapitre,

Hahahihihahi


End file.
